


特殊任务

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 简介：冬兵接到一项新任务，利用他那张和美国队长死去的恋人詹姆斯.巴恩斯一模一样的脸，接近队长并伺机获取他的信任和爱情。这本是一场阴谋，然而当他看到史蒂夫那双破碎的眼睛时，一切都脱轨了。提示：此篇承接复联三剧情，复联初代扭转时间线回到过去。文里的史蒂夫是复三后的史蒂夫，而冬兵则是队二的冬兵。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
他在白茫茫的雾气中睁开眼，被架出冷冻舱，安放在一把黑色的椅子上。很长一段时间，他无法思考，也不知道自己置身何处，直到耳边传来一个声音，他茫然的转过头。  
“冬日战士，评估当前自身状态。”  
冬日战士？他呆怔了一下，有限的记忆涌入大脑，是的，他是冬兵，海德拉最强大的人形兵器。  
“一切正常。”他张嘴，发出嘶哑的声音，言简意赅，没有一句废话。同时他抬眼看清了站在自己面前的人，头发花白，面容冷峻，一身笔挺的西装，黑色的皮鞋一尘不染。  
那是他的管理员，皮尔斯。  
“很好，做好准备接受你的新任务，士兵。”皮尔斯朝他微笑，那笑容看起来似乎很亲切，眼底却透着冷漠。  
好的，他在心底说。他并不在乎执行的任务是什么，难度有多大，危险系数有多高。对他来说，只有被从冷冻舱里放出来的那短短一小段日子，才是他难得的能够呼吸新鲜空气的生活。  
虽然他是武器，是资产，但他偶尔也会想要看看外面的世界。  
尽管这对他来说，毫无意义。

“这是你这次任务的目标。”皮尔斯朝他递来一沓资料，最上面那张是一个男人的照片。冬兵凝视着照片，男人看起来很年轻，金发，一双海水般湛蓝的眼睛，坚毅的下颌。虽然穿着一身可笑的蓝白条紧身衣，但男人仍然看上去像个电影明星般，英俊得不可思议。  
“什么时候动手？”冬兵放下照片，他已经把这个男人的面容牢牢刻印在了自己脑海里。  
“不，你这次的任务不是杀了他。”皮尔斯摆摆手，向他解释，“他叫史蒂夫.罗杰斯，代号美国队长。关于他的具体情况你可以稍后再看资料，我就不多废话了。我们确实原计划让你去杀了他，但是后来，发生了一件有趣的事情。”  
皮尔斯示意冬兵将那叠资料的最下面的一份报纸抽出来：“你看看第三版的头条。”  
冬兵抽出那份报纸，摊开，映入眼帘的是一张巨大的照片，照片里那个男人眉头紧锁，神情沉郁。照片下面是一大段新闻，大意是美国队长在二战纪念日这天接受了记者专访，回答了许多记者提问等等。冬兵不明白皮尔斯让他看这张报纸的用意何在，在从头到尾看完整篇文章仍是一头雾水后，他不明所以的抬头看向皮尔斯。  
“我希望你注意到了这篇新闻的标题。”皮尔斯的声音里带着隐藏不住的兴奋，“美国队长首次公开承认，他在七十年前死去的挚友巴恩斯中士，是他的伴侣。”  
“伴侣？”冬兵疑惑的重复了一遍这个词。  
“是的，严格意义来说，这是个中性词。但对于像罗杰斯这种古板的人来说，这个词和公开出柜的区别不大。谁能想到？我们所有人都以为美国队长唯一的女孩儿是佩吉.卡特，而七十年后他本人竟然承认自己有个男朋友！”皮尔斯的声音越来越高昂，冬兵完全不知道他在激动什么，也不明白这和他的任务有什么关系。  
皮尔斯喘了口气，看向冬兵。他似乎才想起来一般，将冬兵手中的报纸抽出来，翻到另一面。  
“看看这张照片，”他对冬兵说，“看看这张脸，你没发现吗？美国队长死去的恋人詹姆斯.巴恩斯，他和你简直长得一模一样！”

冬兵的视线落在那页报纸上，那上面也有一张照片，比美国队长的那张要小。照片上是一个年轻人，穿着二战军装，挎着枪，脸上露出自信的微笑。  
我和他长得一模一样吗？冬兵困惑的想，他从不照镜子，也从不在乎自己长什么样。  
皮尔斯从他手中抽走了那张报纸：“美国队长是几乎所有美国人民的偶像，影响了不止一代人。哪个孩子不崇拜美国队长呢？我小时候还在房间里贴过他的漫画海报呢。”周围的九头蛇士兵发出一阵笑声，竟然还有几个点了点头。  
“所以，”皮尔斯转向冬兵，语气严肃而郑重，眼睛里闪烁着狂热的光芒，“你的新任务非常重要，我们需要你，士兵！你将肩负起劝说美国队长加入我们的伟大使命！你正在做一件为全世界人类谋福祉的事情！”  
怎么做？冬兵茫然的看着皮尔斯。  
皮尔斯深吸一口气：“利用你这张脸去接近史蒂夫.罗杰斯，获取他的信任，让他爱上你，然后将他带回基地。美国队长要是加入我们，那么我们改变整个世界命运的那天指日可待！”  
他就像发表演讲一般，语气激昂，以至于周围的九头蛇士兵们不由得纷纷致以鼓掌。  
皮尔斯将手按在冬兵肩上：“我相信你，一定能成功完成这个任务！”  
冬兵开口了：“可是那个巴恩斯不是已经死了七十多年了？”  
难道要假扮成他？死人怎么假扮？  
皮尔斯微微一笑：“当然不是让你直接假扮成巴恩斯，我们会给你一个全新的身份，也会让你以合理的理由接触到罗杰斯。现在，你的首要任务是尽快熟悉史蒂夫.罗杰斯的一切，以便用最快的手段俘获他的心。”  
冬兵点了点头，皮尔斯又给了他一个鼓励的微笑，转身离开。  
朗姆洛跟在皮尔斯身后，有些不放心的小声说：“这样真的没问题吗？万一他想起来什么……”  
皮尔斯挥手打断了他：“不可能，他的脑子已经完全废掉了。不过为了以防万一，我会将你设定为他的管理员，规定他每周向你汇报进展情况。如果你发现不对，就直接启动冬兵的安全词。”他的唇边露出个冷冷的微笑，“想必对史蒂夫.罗杰斯来说，死在自己曾经的恋人手上，也算是一种浪漫吧。”

史蒂夫按照往常一样，六点起床，出门晨跑。纽约的早晨有些寒冷，晨曦未至，夜雾浓重，马路上只有寥寥可数的几个人。  
他一个人沉默的跑着。  
蓦然之间，他呼吸一窒，脚步顿时停下。不远处，一个穿着休闲白色西装的年轻男人正靠在树边，看到他，便朝着他走过来。男人的脸上带着微笑，那种他最熟悉的，几乎每个晚上都会出现在他梦里的，属于巴基的微笑。  
他看上去几乎和巴基一模一样——那个七十年前的巴基。除了头发略长一点之外，他嘴角笑容弯起的弧度，介乎于调情和调笑之间的眼神，以及走向他的动作，完完全全就是巴基。  
太像了，仿佛进行过精心设计一般。  
“嗨。”和巴基一模一样的男人走过来向他打招呼，“史蒂夫.罗杰斯，美国队长？”  
史蒂夫屏住呼吸，无法开口。  
男人歪头朝他一笑，率先伸出手：“冒昧打扰到你，罗杰斯先生。我是一名自由作者，对您非常有兴趣，想为您写一本书。当然，我知道像我这样的人太多，您一定都见惯不怪了。可是请相信，我绝对是最有诚意的那一个……”  
他的声音消失了，因为史蒂夫正一动不动的凝视着他。

冬兵第一次见到有人拥有一双这么……令人心碎的眼睛。  
他按照计划，伪装成一名自由作家，等候在罗杰斯每天晨跑的必经之路上。他的微笑、眼神、举止，无一不是经过了反复研究和精心设计的。在过去的两个星期内，他熟悉了有关史蒂夫的一切，也努力的了解了那个巴恩斯。他通过有限的资料，尽力模仿那个巴恩斯，使自己看起来更像他一些。皮尔斯甚至还为他弄来了一名专家，传授他调情技巧。  
他学的很快，仿佛骨子里就很熟悉这个，微笑，调情，打情骂俏，就像他与生俱来的狙击手天赋一样。  
他觉得这次的任务有些麻烦，远不如简单粗暴的干掉目标那么轻松。但他还是十分认真的开始执行他的任务。  
他以为自己能顺利的将搭讪的话说完，然后要到美国队长的联系方式和住址，为下一次的接触做准备。万一被拒绝——好吧虽然这可能性很小——但他也已经做好了备用方案。  
但他却没有想到，美国队长在见到他的那一刻起，似乎就凝固了。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯有双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
这一点毋庸置疑，当这双眼睛盛满了悲哀、痛苦、震惊与思念，一瞬不瞬的凝视着你时，没有人能逃脱得了这双眼睛。你会不由自主的被这双眸子里快要溢出来一般的悲伤所浸染，会忍不住想要上前，问他为何这样难过。  
冬兵没有人类的感情，但他仍不由自主的稍稍往前半步，差点就要抬手抚摸上那张脸——  
他及时克制住了这种不知从何而来的冲动。  
稍微偏开脸，避开了美国队长的视线，冬兵终于找回了自己的声音：“呃，需要看一下我的名片吗？”然后掏出早就准备好的名片，递了过去。  
在他对面的史蒂夫身体动了动，迟疑着伸出手，与其说是要接过他的名片，不如说是趁机想要触碰一下他的手。  
小心翼翼的，屏住呼吸的。  
就好像他随时会消失不见一样。  
在触碰到他的手指后，罗杰斯终于猛的深吸了一口气。  
“巴基……”他喃喃的念出那个名字，紧紧的闭上了眼睛。那一瞬间冬兵以为他会哭，然而并没有。  
他看起来好像已经哭过太多次，太疲惫，流不出眼泪了。

再度睁开眼睛后，罗杰斯似乎恢复了一些常态。  
“我很抱歉，有些失态。”他的声音很嘶哑，压抑着强烈的情绪，“你是……吉姆？”  
他低头看了一眼名片，那上面映着“吉姆.温特”，职业是自由作家。  
冬兵脸上维持着微笑，装作没听到史蒂夫的那声“巴基”，点点头回答：“是的，我出过一些书，同时也为多家报纸专栏供稿。”  
皮尔斯给他迅速“出版”了好几本“大作”，如果罗杰斯提出想看，他也能拿的出来。  
不过罗杰斯没有提出任何要求，好像对他的身份毫不质疑。那张名片被他随手放进了运动裤口袋，然后他看向冬兵：“你想为我写本书？”  
冬兵点点头。  
“好的，没什么问题。”  
什么？冬兵有些吃惊。这么容易就答应了吗？这个人未免也太没有警惕心了，冬兵心想，他还是美国队长呢。

这时候他注意到史蒂夫的视线落在他的左手上。他戴着皮手套，这看起来确实是有点儿奇怪。  
他想了想，干脆摘下手套，露出了他异于常人的左手。  
“我曾经发生过意外，左臂被截肢了，装了义肢。”冬兵向史蒂夫解释，“不过不要在意，一点儿也不影响我写书。”  
他自以为开了个幽默的玩笑，史蒂夫的脸色却在那一瞬间变得苍白而愤怒。好一会儿，他的情绪才平复下来。  
“对于你过去遭受的伤害，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫的声音有些颤抖，他又重复了一遍，“我很抱歉。”  
这关你什么事？冬兵莫名其妙的想着，只好敷衍的点点头：“不用在意，罗杰斯先生。”  
按计划他应当和美国队长再搭讪几句，找他要到联系方式和住址，再问问他有没有兴趣和自己共进早餐之类的。可不知为什么，冬兵觉得自己无法承受对方的那双眼睛。  
被他注视着，好像自己的胸口也会跟着抽痛一样。  
我明明不认识他，冬兵心里想，我也不是詹姆斯.巴恩斯。  
“那……我就不打扰你晨跑了，罗杰斯先生。”冬兵匆匆甩下一句，“你可以按照名片上那个电话联系我。”  
然后他可耻的逃走了。  
生平第一次，冬兵在他的任务里，充当了逃兵。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
娜塔莎一见到史蒂夫，就察觉到了他的不对劲。  
“你怎么了？”她直接走到史蒂夫面前问道，“是不是发生了什么事？”  
史蒂夫坐在那里，看起来像是经历了一次死而复生——他抬头看向娜塔莎，那双眸子里头一次有了神采。  
“我见到了巴基。”  
“什么？”娜塔莎大吃一惊，第一反应是，“时间不对，他不可能这个时候出现。”  
“我知道。”史蒂夫点点头，“但我真的见到他了，他自称是一名自由作家，想要为我写书。他甚至还给了我一张名片。”  
娜塔莎接过史蒂夫递过来的名片，皱着眉头看了一眼。  
“我确认过他的身份，他真的是巴基。”史蒂夫的声音微微有些颤抖，“我以为……我还需要花更多的时间去找到他……”  
“是冬兵。”娜塔莎冷静的提醒他，将那张名片还给史蒂夫，“他现在只是冬兵而已。”  
史蒂夫紧紧的捏着那张名片：“我知道。”  
“看来我们真的影响到了这个世界原本的时间线，九头蛇甚至改变了计划，提前派出冬兵——这算是蝴蝶效应？”娜塔莎微微叹了口气，在史蒂夫身边坐下，“他对你说了什么，史蒂夫？他接触你的目的是什么？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头：“没多说什么，就询问我能不能让他为我写书，给了我名片，然后就离开了。他走前说，我可以按照名片上的电话联系他。”  
“这很奇怪。”娜塔莎若有所思，“以冬兵的效率，如果你是他的任务，他不可能一无所获就离开——如果他不是为了杀你，那他至少想要从你这儿得到什么吧？”  
“你是说……情报之类的？”史蒂夫转头看着娜塔莎，“他接近我是为了这个吗？”  
“有可能，又或许，皮尔斯他们想要的更多。”娜塔莎开了个玩笑，“无论如何，这对我们来说是好事，至少他没有再在马路上追杀弗瑞，也没有在我身上留下那枚弹孔。”  
史蒂夫却笑不出来。  
“抱歉。”娜塔莎轻声说，“我不该拿他的事情开玩笑。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“没事，我已经挺过来了。”  
“不，你没有，你从来都没有挺过来。”娜塔莎叹了口气，将手按在了史蒂夫肩上，“所以我真的很高兴，你提前找到了他。你知道吗史蒂夫，虽然你一直说你没事，但你自己知道你不是——只有他能让你真正意义上的活过来，我们任何人都不能。我爱你史蒂夫，无论你需要我做什么，我都会帮你。”  
史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，双眼干涩：“谢谢你，娜特。”

娜塔莎离开后，史蒂夫独自坐在原处，一动不动。  
头顶的灯光笼罩着他，在地面上投射出一个孤零零的影子。  
自那场战争结束后已经三年了。头两年，他、索尔、托尼、娜塔莎……等等在战场上遗留下来的人，重新集结复仇者联盟，共同寻找能够打败灭霸的方法。在进行过各种试验和推测后，他们最终找到一个看起来最可行的办法：借助蚁人斯科特的力量，将他们传送回过去，赶在灭霸之前找到并集齐宝石，充分做好准备，最后和灭霸一决生死。  
他们回到了过去，世界看起来就像几年前一样，毫无变化。在这三年里，史蒂夫几乎从未在任何人面前提起过巴基，就像索尔和托尼也从未提起过他们所失去的一切。  
他们只是默默埋头各自负责自己要做的事。  
只有一件事，史蒂夫在接受媒体采访时，承认巴基是他的伴侣。他知道这必然会引起轩然大波，但他已经不在乎了。  
因为除此之外，他没有任何渠道，任何方式来宣泄他失去了巴基的痛苦。他其实知道自己做得到——在失去巴基后继续好好的活着。七十年前他挺过来了，七十年后他也一样能挺过来。  
只是这个过程真的太煎熬，就像钝刀子割肉，一刀一刀慢慢的剜下去，日复一日，月复一月。  
失而复得，又得而复失。  
在他面前消失一次，又消失一次。  
每一次，他都没抓住。  
在无数个破碎的梦境里，眼睁睁的看着巴基坠下车厢，寒风呼啸而他只能徒劳的伸出那只手。眼睁睁的看着巴基只来得及叫出一声“史蒂夫”，然后化为灰烬。  
但他知道他挺得住，他必须挺住。他没有必要让所有人看到他的悲伤，背负他的悲伤，他必须坚定不移的往前走。  
因为只有他才能救回巴基。

冬兵回到了自己的临时住所，一间像模像样的小公寓，九头蛇的地下资产之一，楼上楼下都是假装成普通租客的九头蛇特工。  
他给朗姆洛打电话汇报了初次接触美国队长的情况，朗姆洛指示，再接再厉，争取早日约到队长吃饭。并八卦的告诉他一个小道消息，神盾局有女特工对队长很有点意思，让他尽快采取行动。  
采取什么行动？冬兵不懂，去杀了那个女特工么？不过朗姆洛并没有下一步的明确指示，他也就没有问。  
公寓里面啥也没有，只有个大大的冰箱。他曾经向朗姆洛申请买一台电视机，被驳回了。朗姆洛告诉他，现在电视里放的都是些垃圾电视剧和广告，只会消磨他的斗志，把他腐蚀成一个毫无用处的废物。  
冬兵很失落，其实他很喜欢看电视，在他那些模糊的记忆里，以前在执行完任务时，有时候他会找个地方，通宵看电视。他什么也不挑，什么都觉得好看。  
所以他现在只好无聊的坐在沙发上吃能量棒，喝牛奶。冰箱里码得整整齐齐的全都是一排排的牛奶和能量棒，皮尔斯规定他的食物只允许这两种，他也没觉得有什么不对。  
在他咔擦咔擦咬着能量棒的时候，手机突然响了。冬兵吓一跳，能量棒被他瞬间捏碎，碎屑撒了一身。  
他连忙抓起手机，按下接听键。  
“你好。”  
“你好，是温特先生吗？我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”对面传来美国队长的声音，他居然真的打电话过来了！冬兵很吃惊，但他马上装出了一副惊喜的口吻：“罗杰斯先生，没想到您真的打电话给我了！”  
“叫我史蒂夫就好。”史蒂夫.罗杰斯的声音听起来很温和，“我想和你聊聊关于你要为我写书的事。”  
没想到美国队长这么主动，冬兵心想，难道真的是因为他这张脸？

“那真是太好了，史蒂夫。”冬兵从善如流的改了称呼，情感专家曾经教过他，这是拉近与对方之间感情的第一步，“对了，你也可以叫我吉姆。我们什么时候见面呢？”  
“今天晚上你方便吗，吉姆？”  
“晚上我没问题，我可以请你吃饭吗，史蒂夫？”冬兵努力的回想着情感专家教他的那些沟通技巧，要先提出来请对方吃饭，才能显示出自己的诚意。最好还要订个有格调一点的餐厅……见鬼，什么叫做有格调？  
怎么订餐厅？纽约有哪些餐厅？  
他脑子里一团乱麻，这时史蒂夫的声音响起：“不用了，我已经订好餐厅了，告诉我你住在哪儿，我来接你，吉姆。”  
冬兵迟疑了两秒钟，这和他计划中不一样，不应该让美国队长占据主动权，他应该把罗杰斯约到九头蛇的地盘上去。  
但也容不得他多犹豫，他还是报出了自己的住址。  
“好的，晚上见，吉姆。”  
“……晚上见。”冬兵呆呆的挂断了电话，这样真的好吗？

晚上七点半，冬兵换上了一套亚麻色的休闲服。他的衣柜里挂着几十套各种休闲装和正装，都是九头蛇给他搭配好的，并贴心的贴上标签，告诉他什么场合穿什么衣服。  
他下了楼梯，史蒂夫穿着一身夹克，跨坐在一辆酷毙了的哈雷上。  
哇哦……冬兵呆呆的看着那辆哈雷，他想伸手去摸一下，但还是忍住了。  
史蒂夫看起来比早晨还要帅，虽然他本身就很帅，但他看起来显然摆弄过发型，衣服也好好搭配了一下。  
“不介意坐这个吧？”史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，歪歪头。他比起早上来表情自然了很多，虽然那双眼睛里仍带着一抹无法隐去的悲伤，但更多的是温柔。  
冬兵一声不吭的过去，直接坐上了后座。史蒂夫递给他一个头盔，然后发动了摩托。  
“你最好抓住我的腰。”史蒂夫低声对他说。  
冬兵想了想，干脆一把抱住了史蒂夫的腰。反正他的目的不就是要勾引史蒂夫么？  
史蒂夫的身体猛烈的颤抖了一下，隔着衣服冬兵都能感受到他剧烈的心跳。  
他真的很爱那个巴恩斯吧？所以才对自己的碰触反应这么明显。  
冬兵不知道自己为什么会想到这个，他只是觉得有些茫然。  
爱……是什么呢？

\------------  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3  
冬兵在赴约前也曾设想过史蒂夫会约他在什么样的餐厅吃饭，但万万没想到史蒂夫竟然直接带他回了自己的住处。  
“你不是想和我聊聊给我写书的事吗？”史蒂夫有些腼腆的向他解释，“我觉得……来我家是最好的，有些我过去的照片和资料都可以给你看看。”  
这样真的没问题吗？冬兵忍不住心想，我对你而言也不过只是个陌生人而已吧？早上才认识，晚上就可以带回家了？  
这真的是那个，以保守和古板出名的美国队长吗？  
又或者……仅仅是因为他的这张脸所以才如此不设防？那是不是意味着，任何长得像那个巴基.巴恩斯的人，都可以轻而易举的接近他？  
不知道为什么，这个想法令冬兵有些不爽。

踏进史蒂夫公寓的门后，冬兵就被客厅里的电视机吸引了全部的注意力。史蒂夫让他不要拘束随便坐，他就一屁股坐在了电视机对面的沙发上，拿起遥控器打开了电视。  
史蒂夫去厨房准备晚餐，中途探头出来对他说了一句什么，他完全没听到，双眼仍牢牢的粘在电视机屏幕上面。  
所以他也就不知道，史蒂夫维持着那个姿势，在他背后默默凝视了他多久。

冬兵不知道看了多长时间的电视，直到热腾腾食物的香味吸引了他。  
他转过头，史蒂夫已经摆好了晚餐。冬兵不由自主的起身走过去，餐桌上摆着一大盆奶油土豆浓汤，冒着热气的苹果派，大块煎牛排，还有烤得香喷喷的小羊腿。  
“我想，这几道菜应该都是你喜欢的。”史蒂夫坐在他对面，对他露出个微笑，“试试看吧？”  
他明明在微笑，为什么那双眼睛看起来却依然如此悲伤？  
冬兵低下头，避开了史蒂夫的视线，他告诉自己，那并不是因为他。  
事实证明，史蒂夫没有在吹牛，这几道菜确实都是冬兵喜欢的。不知道是因为恰好迎合了他的口味，还是长时间以来只品尝过牛奶和能量棒的舌头已经失去了基本判断功能，总之冬兵埋头一声不吭的将自己餐盘里的食物全部扫光了。  
然后他才注意到，史蒂夫一口都没有动，就那么静静的注视着他。  
见他抬头，史蒂夫笑了笑，问道：“还想再来点吗？”  
冬兵犹豫了一下，摇了摇头。他皱着眉问史蒂夫：“你为什么不吃？”  
史蒂夫低声回答：“因为我不饿。”  
骗人。冬兵心想，个头那么大，不吃晚饭怎么会不饿呢？他突然想起情感专家对他说过的，人在极度伤心的时候，是吃不下任何东西的。  
原来他在伤心。  
可是他为什么直到现在还在伤心呢？那个巴恩斯都死了七十年了啊。  
冬兵无法理解。

吃过晚餐后，史蒂夫从冰箱里端出一盘水果，让冬兵坐着啃，自己收拾碗盘去了。冬兵吃完一半后才想起，他今晚的任务貌似是要色诱史蒂夫来着。  
糟了，好像吃的有点撑。  
他恋恋不舍的放下手里啃了一半的李子，忽然被茶几上一本摊开的素描册吸引了目光。他拿过来随便一翻，发现上面画的全是画的单人素描，有穿着军装歪戴着军帽露出个玩世不恭笑容的年轻士兵，有穿着碎花衬衫表情得意洋洋的公子哥儿，还有笑得没心没肺模样的少年。  
他花了好一会儿才发现那画的都是同一个人，从小到大，各种不同时期。  
是那个巴基.巴恩斯。  
冬兵无法控制的一页接一页翻下去，直到他看到一张素描。  
穿着黑色作战服，戴着面罩的男人，单手持枪，钢铁胳膊上绘着一颗触目惊心的星星。

冬兵不敢置信的瞪着那副素描，下一秒，他已经冲到厨房，一把揪住了还在水槽里洗着碗盘的史蒂夫的衣领。  
“这是谁？”他嘶哑着声音厉声质问，“为什么你会画这个？！”  
史蒂夫毫不挣扎，静静的注视着他，那双蓝玻璃珠子一样的眼睛里，似乎蕴藏着无边无际的悲伤。  
“是巴基，我画的是巴基。”  
“骗人！”冬兵怒吼，“你的巴基早就已经死了！”  
“没有。”史蒂夫依然凝视着他，“他没有死，他被迫成为了另一个他，他只是在等我去找他。”  
冬兵的大脑一片混乱，骗他的，美国队长一定是在骗他的！  
“你见过我对不对？”他突然想到了另一种可能，“你早就知道我是谁，对不对？”  
一定是这样，美国队长其实早就拆穿他的身份了，知道他就是冬兵。  
“我的确知道你是谁。”史蒂夫轻声回答，“你是巴基，我的挚友，战友，人生伴侣，唯一的恋人。”  
冬兵猛的推开了他，胸脯剧烈的起伏着，眼角发红，嘴角紧紧的抿着，似乎受了什么天大的委屈一般，气冲冲的模样。

冬兵的性格其实很暴躁。  
他大多数时候沉默寡言，缺乏人类的基本感情。但他很容易被激怒，很久之前出任务的时候，他隐约记得有个女的，护着他的目标在他手底下逃过去好几次，彻底惹恼了他，最后他一枪穿透那女人的身体，结果了目标的性命。  
他现在就很愤怒，虽然他不知道这股怒火从何而来。  
史蒂夫说他就是巴基。  
这怎么可能呢？他明明是冬兵，是武器，是资产，为了创造一个更美好的世界，为了实现伟大的目标，而认真完成每一个任务。  
皮尔斯说他是世界上最优秀的战士。  
所以美国队长一定是在欺骗他，因为他这张和巴基.巴恩斯一模一样的脸。  
“你想骗我留下来，因为我这张脸。”他狠狠的瞪着史蒂夫，“你想让我代替你的巴基是不是？”  
“我的巴基没有任何人能够取代。”史蒂夫的语气很平静，然而他看着冬兵的眼神仿佛要穿透他的皮肤刺进他的身体里一般，带着极度的渴望，和极度的压抑，“我只是要把他带回家。我已经失去过他两次了，这次我绝不会再让他离开，不管付出任何代价。”  
冬兵不由自主的后退了半步，史蒂夫目光里的那种疼痛让他感觉承受不起。他害怕这双眼睛，那让他也觉得自己在跟着疼。  
“他死了，你伤心吗？”鬼使神差般的，他突然问出一句。

他死了，你伤心吗？  
这句话，从来没有任何人问过史蒂夫。  
所有人都小心翼翼避开这个话题，从不在他面前提起巴基，就像从没有人在索尔面前提洛基。  
死去的人，和孤零零被抛下活着的人，谁更痛苦呢？  
他死了，你会哭吗？会崩溃吗？会撕心裂肺歇斯底里想要毁灭全宇宙吗？  
史蒂夫无法回答这个问题。  
他只知道当他终于意识到巴基从这个世界消失了的时候，他双腿一软跌坐在地。  
他不是崩溃。  
他只是灵魂也跟着死去了一半。  
一部分的史蒂夫已经跟着死去了，那个来自于布鲁克林的倔强小个子，那个打起架来总有人看着背后，那个会笑着无奈的看着巴基的史蒂夫，已经不存在了。留下的，是作为美国队长，必须带领同伴共同肩负起逆转世界未来使命的史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
他依然正常的活着，吃饭，睡觉，说话，作战。  
宛如一只制作精良的机械手表，从不出现任何偏差。  
就像娜塔莎说的那样，他一直说自己没事，但只有他自己知道自己不是。  
他可能……有些撑不住了。

冬兵第一次知道，无声无息的崩溃是什么意思。  
当他问出那句话后，史蒂夫就不动了，宛如一座凝固的石像，然后缓缓的，在他面前支离破碎，分崩离析。  
悲伤像巨大的海浪，铺天盖地，席卷而来，淹没了他整个躯体。  
几乎是下意识的，他伸出手，接住了史蒂夫仿佛要倒下来一般的身躯。  
“我没事。”史蒂夫低声说，声音嘶哑得厉害，“我没事。”  
他又重复了一句，仿佛是说给自己听，仿佛不这么说他就无法站直身体。  
冬兵的心也跟着抽痛起来，从史蒂夫体内传来的那汹涌而来的悲伤，似乎也跟着涌入了他的体内。  
他从来没有体会到过这种感情……那些情感专家给他朗诵了那么多爱情故事，给他看了无数部催人泪下的电影，他还是无法理解什么是爱。  
无意识的用胳膊搂住了史蒂夫，冬兵喃喃的说：“可我不是巴基。”  
“你是，你会想起来的。”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
冬兵在半夜的时候离开了。  
在此之前，他维持着半搂着史蒂夫，跪坐在地板上的姿势很长时间。真奇怪，他想，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，美国队长，超级士兵，报纸上说他无坚不摧，坚韧强悍，没有任何人任何事物能够击垮他——可是自己只不过问了他一句那么简单的话，他就无声无息的崩溃了。  
那个巴恩斯在他心目中，真的有那么重要吗？  
他说自己就是巴基？可能吗？他真的不是在骗他吗？  
那双悲伤而破碎的蓝眼睛，会欺骗他吗？  
冬兵头一次产生了动摇。  
在这静谧的空间里，他半搂着史蒂夫，凝视着那头金灿灿的短发。我认识他吗？我见过他吗？  
为何心底会滋生出一股莫名的熟悉感？

“跟我讲讲你那个巴恩斯吧。”冬兵忽然开口，“你们怎么认识的？”  
史蒂夫沉默了片刻，开口：“你想听吗？我和巴基之间的故事？”  
冬兵莫名的感到一阵羞耻，好像他真的很在意那个巴基一样……他语气粗鲁的说：“我并不是相信了你的那些话，我只是随便问问……你不想说也没关系。”  
史蒂夫笑了，低声说：“不，我很乐意同你分享关于巴基的故事。”  
他稍微动了动，将自己从冬兵的怀里拽了出来——虽然这令他有些不舍，但他还是站起身来，同时将冬兵从地板上也拉起来。  
“坐在沙发上聊吧。”他向冰箱的方向走去，回头看向冬兵，“想喝点儿什么？”  
“牛奶。”冬兵条件反射般的回答。  
史蒂夫的脚步顿了顿，唇边露出个淡淡的笑意：“好的。”

娜塔莎第二天一早出现在了史蒂夫的公寓里。  
“知道是谁让我来的吗？”她环顾了一下四周，目光落在散落在茶几上的那本素描册上，双眼微微眯了一下，然后看向史蒂夫，“弗瑞告诉我，美国队长带着一名陌生男人回家，并且还让那个男人彻夜留宿。你知道他说出这句话来的时候，看起来有多蠢吗？他那只独眼都要瞪得突出来了，他对我说，你去问问罗杰斯，到底怎么回事。”  
史蒂夫面色不变：“有人向他报告了这件事？”  
“当然，你那位可爱的邻居，她总是这么尽忠守职。”娜塔莎挑了挑眉，“所以，是冬兵吗？他昨晚呆在这里？”  
史蒂夫垂下眼帘，点了点头。  
“他来找的你？”娜塔莎眯起双眼，“然后呢？你们上床了吗？”  
“什么？不！你怎么会这么想？”史蒂夫吃惊又窘迫，“他还什么也没想起来！”  
“我知道，但他这次的任务不就是这个吗？'把美国队长搞上床，让他对你言听计从'，我猜皮尔斯那个老家伙就是这么对他下达任务的吧？”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“我昨天一直在想，为什么九头蛇这次会改变计划，提前派出冬兵，究竟是我们做了什么导致改变了原定的世界线。然后我想到了，你那个轰动全美国的出柜宣言——看来九头蛇认为，比起让冬兵直接暗杀你，拉拢你的价值要大的多啊。”  
“拉拢我吗？”史蒂夫喃喃的自语，“原来是为了这个……”  
“九头蛇的一贯手法而已，就和红房子一样。”娜塔莎笑了笑，眼神幽暗，“你打算下一步怎么做，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫抬头看向她，那双湛蓝色的眸子里还沉淀着悲伤的余韵，但同时也有着一抹不容抗拒的坚定。  
“你相信我吗，娜塔莎？”  
娜塔莎一愣，点点头：“当然，毋庸置疑。”  
“你觉得我会被九头蛇拉拢，成为他们之中的一员吗？”  
娜塔莎不觉有些好笑：“你？被九头蛇拉拢？开玩笑吗罗杰斯，就算你死也不会……”她突然怔住了，良久，她眨眨眼：“你，难道你是想……”  
史蒂夫看着她，缓缓的点了点头。  
娜塔莎深吸一口气：“你已经有计划了？”  
“还没有很具体的计划。”史蒂夫坦诚，“但我肯定需要你的帮助，娜特。”  
“你知道，无论何时我都会在你身边。”娜塔莎神情也变得严肃起来，“还有，这件事我想我们应该告诉托尼。”  
史蒂夫沉默片刻，回答：“当然，他有权知道这一切。”  
“不，我只是想让他能亲手替他父母报仇，对准真正的目标。”娜塔莎的手搭上史蒂夫的肩，“托尼应该已经冷静下来了，你们之间完全可以避免那场无谓的争执。这是个机会，他需要更直观的明白：巴基并非真凶，同样也是受害者而已。”  
史蒂夫深深的注视着她，语气有着轻微的颤抖：“谢谢你，娜特。”  
“傻瓜。”娜塔莎微微叹了口气，“我爱你们啊，你，巴基，托尼，我谁也不想失去。”  
在娜塔莎离去之前，史蒂夫问了一句：“你打算怎么向弗瑞回复？”  
娜塔莎回过头，对他露出个促狭的笑容：“我会告诉他，我们的美国队长遇到第二春了，顺便建议他给你放个假。”  
史蒂夫呻吟了一声：“饶了我吧。”

娜塔莎离开后，史蒂夫站在客厅中央，久久一动不动。昨晚半夜巴基离开的时候，把他素描册里那张冬兵的画像撕掉拿走了。  
他必须用尽全身力气才能控制住自己，不把巴基强行留下。虽然他是多么希望能把眼前这个人抱进怀里，紧紧的搂住，闻一闻他身上的味道，亲手感受到触摸着他的感觉。  
他注射过血清的，四倍坚韧的心脏被拉扯得发疼。  
他想念他，日日夜夜，从未停止。他浑身的血液都在叫嚣，带他走，离开这里！哪怕从此隐姓埋名，浪迹天涯。  
……可是他不能。  
朗姆洛和皮尔斯都还没有露出马脚，他也还没有拿到九头蛇渗透了神盾局甚至政府高层的证据。他并不惧怕和巴基一起成为流浪者，但此时此刻，整个世界的未来肩负于他和他的同伴，稍有不慎，他们千辛万苦扭转时间线回到过去所付出的一切，将前功尽弃。  
他付不起冲动的代价。  
所以，他必须要有一个切实的、可行的计划，将九头蛇连根拔起，一网打尽，然后将巴基带回。  
在此之前，他只能忍耐。

晚上，接近凌晨，就在史蒂夫以为巴基不会再来找他了时，窗户突然发出一声轻响，他立刻转头看去，冬兵已经悄无声息的站在了窗前。  
他穿了一身黑色连帽衫，几乎要与夜色融为一体。史蒂夫努力使自己的声音听起来轻松一点：“我以为你今天不会来找我了。”  
冬兵动了动，向他走过来，史蒂夫慢慢看清他的表情——介乎于冷漠与茫然之间，他所熟悉的，那个曾经的冬兵，而不是刻意伪装成巴基的冬兵。  
“我今天去了博物馆。”冬兵终于开口了，直直的看着他，“那个巴基.巴恩斯，我看了他的照片，也看了他的资料，我不觉得我就是他——我对他毫无感觉。”  
“这很正常。”史蒂夫开口说，“你的所有记忆都被清除掉了，你什么也不记得。”  
“我不可能活了七十多年还是这副模样。”  
“那我呢？我也活了七十多年了。”史蒂夫反问了一句。  
冬兵迟疑的看着他：“你打过血清，还被冻在冰层下面，你不一样。”  
“一样。”史蒂夫叹息着走近他，“我和你一样，你也被注射了血清，你也被长时间冻在冷冻舱内，不是吗？”  
冬兵后退了半步，他没有告诉史蒂夫，昨晚他离开后，他向来空白一片的大脑里突然出现了一些奇怪的镜头。  
他看到一片白茫茫的雪地，上面触目惊心的一滩鲜红。他看到一群穿着白大褂的人围着他，而自己伸出手臂，赫然是一只钢铁手掌。  
之前他从来没有想过为什么他会有一条钢铁胳膊，似乎这是理所当然的事情。  
史蒂夫说他被清除了记忆，被谁？为什么要清除他的记忆？  
他曾经有过记忆吗？他曾经也是个普通人吗？他不是天生就被制造成为武器的吗？  
他该相信史蒂夫，还是该相信他的管理员？  
如果是以前，这个问题根本就不用想。管理员的命令高于一切，他必须无条件服从。  
为什么现在他会觉得迷茫？

“你说你和巴恩斯是恋人关系。”冬兵突兀的开口了，“可我在博物馆看到的是，你爱的分明是卡特特工，你的指南针里装着她的照片，全世界都知道你欠她一支未跳完的舞。”  
史蒂夫怔住了，刚想开口，冬兵飞快的打断了他：“你说谎，你根本就不爱巴恩斯，我不相信你。”  
然后他迅速后退了两步，警戒的看着史蒂夫。  
你骗我，所以你所说的一切我都不会相信。  
史蒂夫静静的凝视着他，半晌，开口道：“我昨晚和你讲我和巴基之间的故事，讲到哪儿了？”  
冬兵一愣，不明白他为什么突然问起这个，但还是犹豫着回答了：“你说……你说你救回了巴基，然后你们在小酒馆里庆祝。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫看着他，那双眸子里渐渐的浮起一层浓得化不开的悲伤，“我的确曾经爱过佩吉，直到巴基发生意外之前我一直以为自己爱的是佩吉。在那个小酒馆里，咆哮突击队集体唱着歌打趣我，甚至连巴基都回头警告他们不要太过分，而我却什么也不知道。”  
“打趣你什么？”冬兵呆呆的问道。  
史蒂夫良久没有说话，他看着冬兵，又似乎透过他，看着更久远的过去，那些再也回不来了的旧时光。  
“打趣我为了一个黑头发的姑娘，要离开我最亲爱的朋友。”史蒂夫垂下眼睑，声音很平静，手指却在微微颤抖，“直到巴基……牺牲后，我清理他的遗物，发现了他藏得严严实实的一枚怀表。我知道他的怀表里有他心爱的人的照片，但我不知道是谁，我一直以为……是哪个姑娘，叫多多什么的……然后我打开后，发现那张照片……是我。”  
冬兵一动不动的站在原处，听着。  
“咆哮突击队的队员们告诉我，其实他们都看出来了，也都知道。但巴基不许他们说，他们以为我一辈子都不会知道，巴基会把这个秘密带到坟墓里去……”

冬兵突然一把将史蒂夫的头抱住，往自己怀里按了按。  
“别哭。”他语气粗鲁的说，带着一丝无措。  
史蒂夫怔住了，他眨眨眼，勉强笑了笑：“我没哭。”  
“你的眼睛在哭。”冬兵说，“你的眼睛……看起来好像碎掉了一样。”  
史蒂夫再也发不出任何声音，他颤抖着伸出双臂，终于也将冬兵紧紧搂在了怀里。  
冬兵没有推开他，虽然他看起来十分僵硬。  
“你今晚还会离开吗？”史蒂夫压抑着激烈的情绪，在他而被耳边问道。  
冬兵迟疑了一会儿，摇摇头：“我明早再走。”顿了顿，补充了一句，“你可以继续讲巴基的故事。”  
史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，良久，轻声说：“当然，只要你想听。”

\----------  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5  
史蒂夫从来没有在任何人面前说起过他对巴基的感情，就像巴基也从不曾将对他的感情诉诸于任何人。  
但奇怪的是，他们身边亲近的人却似乎都知道。  
当年咆哮突击队心照不宣的默认了巴基对他的感情，甚至帮巴基保密。直到巴基牺牲后，当史蒂夫发现了那个暴露了巴基秘密的怀表时，他们才从只言片语中吐露出对于巴基这份感情的早已洞悉。  
“在你还没成为美国队长，也没来救我们时，巴恩斯成天跟我们念叨他那个在老家等着他回去的史蒂薇。你成了我们的队长后，巴恩斯就再也没提过了，这我们还猜不到吗？”  
“他怕我们笑话他，其实哪儿会呢，他真是个大傻瓜。”  
“我们不会出卖他的，队长。你和卡特女士在一起那么般配，巴恩斯也打算好了等战争结束后约上我们一起参加你们的婚礼，真的，我们都说好了的。”  
“他从来没想过从你那儿得到什么，你也不必为此内疚自责，队长。”

史蒂夫无法形容当他听到咆哮突击队队员们这些话时，内心是什么感受。他从没想到过巴基会暗恋他——真的，怎么可能呢？毕竟一直以来，他才是巴基身边那个不起眼的，被人看不起的，皱巴巴病恹恹像个发育不良的豆芽菜一样的家伙啊。  
而巴基和他截然相反，他漂亮又英俊，眼睛闪闪发亮，校园舞会上也总是被簇拥在最中央的那个。  
他紧紧的握着那枚怀表，站在巴基的行军床前，直到身边的人全部散开，直到房门被悄悄关上，他始终笔直的站着，一句话不说，也流不出眼泪。  
心被挖空了是什么感觉，他终于第一次体会到了。

当他告诉佩吉，抱歉不能给她她所想要的爱情时，佩吉了然的笑了。  
虽然那笑容中带着一丝忧伤，但她说：“我知道，是因为巴恩斯中士对么？你终于察觉到他对你的感情了吗？”  
“为什么？难道连你也看出来了吗？”史蒂夫怔怔的看着她，突然想问自己是不是全世界最大的傻瓜，为什么人人都看出来了，就他看不到？  
“我第一眼看到巴恩斯的时候，就发现了。因为我爱你啊，史蒂夫，所以我知道爱一个人的眼神是什么样的。巴恩斯想在我面前把他对你的感情藏起来，但是，他真的藏不住。”佩吉叹息着，温柔的摸了摸他的脸庞，“答应我，别做傻事，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫没有回答。  
那是他最后一次和佩吉之间的对话，第二天，他就驾驶着飞机义无反顾的撞上了冰层。

之后是漫长的，被冰封的七十年。  
当他被从冰层中挖出来，苏醒过来后，当他遇上冬兵后，当他终于找回巴基后，当他再次失去巴基后……这些年，他从没有对任何人说过，他和巴基之间的感情。  
他们之间的每一次相遇和相聚都太短暂了，在巴基终于回复了记忆后，他甚至来不及告诉他，其实他也爱他，他们就匆匆上了战场。  
他不知道为什么当他们扭转时间回到过去，他公开在媒体面前发表了关于巴基是他的爱人的宣言时，娜塔莎，索尔，托尼，克林特，甚至连班纳都一副十分平静的模样，仿佛这是理所当然的事情。  
没有人来问他，原来巴基是你的恋人吗？似乎所有人都已经默认了这个事实。  
就像当年的咆哮突击队成员都默认了巴基喜欢他的事实一样。  
他想，大概是他对巴基的感情也已经藏都藏不住，所有人都心知肚明了吧。

第一次，他把他和巴基之间的故事说出来，而听众是冬兵。  
这大概是命运之神给予他的一个最残忍的黑色幽默。  
巴基默默爱着他的时候，他一无所知。而当他意识到自己也爱上了巴基时，巴基已经从他生命中消失了，再相逢，已当他是陌生人。  
他们不断的错过，失去，还来不及珍惜，又再次生离死别。每次他觉得已经是极限了的时候，然后发现，原来更痛苦的时刻还在后面。  
他自己也不知道自己怎么撑下来的。  
就像他不知道他怎么还能在冬兵面前，用近乎平静的语气讲述着巴基的故事一样。

冬兵听得很认真。  
他坐在沙发的一角，安安静静，好像在听着别人的故事。  
这让史蒂夫的心脏一阵阵抽痛，他无法控制的想到，直到巴基掉下火车之前，他都以为自己爱着的人是佩吉。他怀着那份隐秘的、无望的爱，带着无法诉诸于口的遗憾，坠下悬崖。  
然后变成冬兵。  
而这份遗憾，史蒂夫一直一直，都没来得及弥补。  
在他过去第一次遇到冬兵的时候，冬兵从他眼前逃走了，东躲西藏，独自流浪，在颠沛流离起伏不定的生活中，艰难的一点点寻回过去的记忆，艰难的重塑自我。史蒂夫根本不敢想象他吃了多少苦头，受了多少磨难。  
他现在想弥补回这份遗憾。  
他希望这次冬兵能在他的照顾下，慢慢恢复，变回他的巴基。

“你说巴恩斯是你的恋人。”冬兵突然开口了，“可他自己知道吗？他不是直到死的前一刻都以为你爱的是卡特特工吗？”  
这句话就像是在史蒂夫的心口开了一枪，疼得他几乎要弯下腰去。他艰难的开口：“是。他不知道。这是我……最大的遗憾。”  
“所以你现在想从我身上弥补这份遗憾。”冬兵不带丝毫感情的看着他，一阵见血，“他死了，你再也见不到他了，你想把我变成他。”  
史蒂夫摇着头，他呼吸急促，竭力的控制着自己的情绪：“巴基没有死，你就是他。”  
冬兵忽然站了起来，他似乎又变回了那个人形兵器，尖锐，锋利，冷漠，不受任何影响，也不被任何情绪所左右。  
“我不是。”他冷酷的说，“你知道我不是。我不记得你，也不记得巴恩斯，我永远也不会变成他。”  
他不等史蒂夫开口，径直向前两步，居高临下的直视着史蒂夫，语气凶狠：“让我来告诉你我是谁吧，罗杰斯。我是……”  
他突然住口了。  
冬兵愣在了那里，他眨了眨眼，后退了两步，与史蒂夫隔开了一段距离。

他失控了。  
他不知道自己为什么会突然感到愤怒，那个巴恩斯和他有什么关系呢？史蒂夫也只是他的任务目标而已。  
而刚刚他差点对史蒂夫脱口而出，我是冬兵，是最强大的武器，没有任何人能够从我手下逃生，不是你那个软弱的，可怜的，连一句喜欢也不敢说的巴基。  
别他妈把我当成是你的巴基。  
他不知道这股愤怒从何而来，他也从来没体验过这种强烈且莫名的情绪。那些情感专家对他说，他应该让史蒂夫失控，然而事实上，他觉得是史蒂夫在让他失控。  
只要他面对史蒂夫，对上那双眼睛，他的情绪就会不由自主的失控。他的心口会时不时的感到一阵抽痛，他根本无法执行他的任务。  
我的任务要失败了吗？  
冬兵的心头掠过一阵惊恐，我出了什么故障吗？我是坏了吗？需要维修吗？  
我应该返回基地吗？  
他不由自主的再次后退了一步。  
仿佛看穿了他的想法一般，史蒂夫迅速站起来朝他伸出手：“不要走，不要回海德拉基地！”  
然而还是晚了一步，冬兵的速度更快，他转身冲到窗口然后跳了出去，消失在茫茫的夜色中。

 

\-----------  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6  
冬兵并没有回基地，他的脑子里出现过“要不要回去找管理员复命”的想法，但不知为何被他否决掉了。  
他回了他那个临时落脚点，在黑暗中枯坐了一夜。第二天，他又去了博物馆。  
大荧幕上，穿着二战军装的史蒂夫和巴恩斯不知道在说着什么，史蒂夫笑得像个傻子一样看着巴基。  
他原来也曾经笑得那么开心过。冬兵呆呆的想，可是现在的他看起来就像是再也不会笑了一样。  
从博物馆离开后，冬兵来到了史蒂夫寓所的附近，他找了个公寓对面的建筑物，爬到天台，就像挑选最佳狙击点一样挑选了一个位置。  
那里正好可以透过史蒂夫公寓的窗户，清楚的看清里面的一切。  
他看到史蒂夫一动不动的坐在沙发上，垂着头，像一棵毫无生气的植物。  
冬兵看了很久，忽然他看到一个红头发女人出现在史蒂夫的公寓里。女人不知道对史蒂夫说了几句什么，然后伸手抱住了他。  
而史蒂夫竟然毫不挣扎，任由她抱着。  
一阵愤怒猛然席卷过冬兵的身体，这股怒火来得汹涌而猛烈，他差点就要跳起来，直接越过大楼，从窗户口跳进史蒂夫家，将那个红发女人一把拽开。  
冬兵翻身喘了口气，他及时控制住了自己的怒意，并且震惊于自己为何会感到愤怒。  
我他妈难道也把自己当成那个巴基.巴恩斯了吗？  
这个念头令他感到惊恐，他匆匆离开了楼顶。

实际上冬兵并没有什么地方可去，他在河边的一根破水泥管里呆坐了半天，直到夜深才离开，回到自己那个冷冰冰的公寓。  
进门的一瞬间，他立刻敏锐的察觉到屋子里有人，下意识的摆出了进攻的姿态。然后仔细一看，黑暗中，朗姆洛坐在沙发上，盯着他，表情晦暗不明。  
冬兵迟疑了一下，走过去，在朗姆洛身前站直。  
“汇报你的任务进度，士兵。”朗姆洛开口了。  
“……还没到汇报时间。”  
“汇报时间由我来决定，我是你的管理员。”朗姆洛神情阴鸷，“现在，汇报进度。”  
“已初步取得目标信任，进入目标公寓两次。”冬兵汇报的声音毫无起伏，“汇报完毕。”  
朗姆洛面无表情的打量着他，半晌，开口道：“解释一下'初步取得目标信任'的具体程度？”  
冬兵看着他，回答：“目标没有拒绝我的接触，并邀请我共进晚餐。”  
朗姆洛盯着冬兵的眼睛，忽然笑了：“看来那些情感专家把你调教得很不错，罗杰斯防备心那么重的人，竟然会让你进他的家。他挺喜欢你的吧？他跟你说了些什么？”  
冬兵呼吸猛的一窒。他只犹豫了一秒，朗姆洛立刻站起身来，逼近他，命令道：“他对你说了些什么？士兵！”

冬兵深吸了一口气，他看向朗姆洛：“他说，我就是詹姆斯.巴恩斯。”  
朗姆洛目光阴冷的看着他。  
“我觉得……我认识他。”冬兵的目光渐渐迷茫起来，带着一丝疑惑，“我是不是……真的和那个巴恩斯有关系？”  
朗姆洛不露痕迹的深吸了一口气，他最担心的局面出现了，冬兵对自己的身份产生了怀疑，他已经不再是单纯的兵器和资产了，他有了思想，需要被送回基地格式化后重启。  
他原本就不赞成皮尔斯派冬兵前去色诱罗杰斯的计划——以他对罗杰斯的了解，就算放个裸女在他床上罗杰斯也只会替她把衣服穿好再送她出门。况且以冬兵这样不太好使的脑子，想让他去劝诱罗杰斯投靠海德拉，不是天方夜谭吗？  
皮尔斯果然是老了，才会想出这么不靠谱的招。  
不过好在皮尔斯还没有太糊涂，还有备用方案。  
朗姆洛无视冬兵渴望他回答的眼神，而是以近乎漠然的语气，吐出了一个俄语单词：“желание”  
冬兵瞬间凝滞住不动了。  
“ржaвый”  
“семнадцать”  
“рассвет”  
“печь”  
“девять”  
“добросердечный”  
“возвращение на родину”  
“один”  
“товарный вагон”  
当最后一个词语念完，冬兵的双眸已完全失去神采，空洞而机械的看着前方，用无机质、冰冷的声音回答：“等待下一步指令。”

史蒂夫直到半夜还没睡。  
冬兵昨晚半夜离开后，直到现在都没有再出现。他又看了一眼闹钟时间，凌晨两点整。  
他去了哪里？他还会再来吗？自己昨晚为什么没有阻止他的离开？如果他回了海德拉怎么办？那些该死的九头蛇会不会对他……  
他的脑子里塞满了各种乱七八糟的担心和疑虑，他恨不得立刻就冲到海德拉基地，捣烂皮尔斯那张恶心的脸，再将整个基地夷为平地。  
窗帘被一阵风掀起，史蒂夫立即警觉的转头，淡淡的月光下，穿着黑色作战服的冬兵悄无声息的站在窗下。  
“你来了！”史蒂夫难掩内心的激动，立刻翻身下床，向他走近两步。  
冬兵冷冷的看了他一眼，丢下三个字“跟我来”，转身跳出了窗户。史蒂夫只来得及顺手拿起盾牌，毫不犹豫的跟着跃出窗口，追了出去。  
冬兵奔跑的速度很快，史蒂夫必须也全力奔跑才能保证不追丢他。冬兵带着他飞奔过午夜空无一人的街头，穿过黑暗的小巷，越过河堤，最后停在一个看起来像是被废弃了的破修车厂面前。  
史蒂夫喘了口气，冬兵背对着他站着。他开口问道：“你带我来这儿，为什么？”

“因为是我让他带你来的，队长。”黑暗中一个声音突兀的响起，史蒂夫浑身肌肉瞬间紧绷，黑洞洞的修车厂门内，一个身影不紧不慢的走了出来。  
是朗姆洛。  
史蒂夫的双眸猛然一缩：“是你？”  
“你好像并不是很惊讶，队长。”朗姆洛仔细观察着史蒂夫的表情，啧了一声，“我还想欣赏一下你大惊失色的模样呢，真可惜。”  
史蒂夫冷冷的说：“那要让你失望了，我从不会大惊失色。”  
“包括看到你曾经的战友，你的恋人，你的巴基吗？”朗姆洛露出个毒蛇般阴冷黏腻的笑容，“对我们送上的礼物满意吗，队长？”  
他打了个响指，冬兵转过身来，史蒂夫看清他的表情，心底一沉。  
那是一张面无表情的脸，眼神空洞，就好像一部待上发条的机器。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫有些失控的发出一声低吼，他冲向朗姆洛，却被冬兵挡住了去路。冬兵毫不留情的朝着他扑过来，一拳接着一拳向他袭来，招招致命。  
史蒂夫狼狈的招架着，他不想伤害巴基……可是冬兵就像不要命一样的攻击着他，史蒂夫不得不用盾牌挡住冬兵狠狠落下来的拳头，然后一脚将他从自己身上踹开。  
冬兵发出一声咆哮，再次扑了上来，攻势变得更加凌厉。

朗姆洛欣赏了好一会儿冬兵近乎单方面殴打美国队长的场景，终于开口了：“好了，住手。”  
冬兵立刻停止了攻击，站在原地不动。  
史蒂夫喘着气，抹去嘴角的血迹，目光阴沉的看向朗姆洛。朗姆洛不由自主的微微颤抖了一下，他是第一次在罗杰斯脸上看到如此可怕的表情。  
故作镇定的笑了一声，朗姆洛开口道：“别这么看着我，队长，我并没有恶意，不过是想请你跟我走一趟而已。”  
史蒂夫吐出两个字：“带路。”  
朗姆洛惊愕的张了张嘴，他还准备好了被罗杰斯一顿质问，去哪儿？你究竟是什么身份？有什么目的？可是……他没想到罗杰斯竟然什么也不问。  
他看了罗杰斯一眼，对方的视线正牢牢锁在冬兵的身上，眼底带着难以掩饰的担忧和深情。  
原来……如此。  
朗姆洛无声的冷笑起来，还以为罗杰斯是接近于神一样的存在，没有弱点，没有软肋，坚不可摧。原来……神也会有致命之处啊。  
冬兵，不，巴恩斯就是你的阿克琉斯之踵吧。  
看来皮尔斯这一步棋，还是走对了。  
朗姆洛掏出手机打了个电话，很快，一辆军用吉普车开了过来，车上跳下一小队全副武装的士兵，小心而戒备的看着史蒂夫。  
“队长，上车吧。”朗姆洛咧嘴一笑，史蒂夫一声不吭的上了车。  
冬兵也在他的命令下上了车。  
朗姆洛最后一个钻上车，车子迅速发动，消失在茫茫的夜色之中。

\-----------  
开始走剧情


	7. Chapter 7

7  
车子在夜色中疾驶而过。  
车厢内，史蒂夫左右分别坐着两名荷枪实弹的九头蛇特工，朗姆洛坐在他对面，看起来好似漫不经心，实则浑身紧绷，随时蓄势待发。  
冬兵坐在他斜对面，面无表情，一动不动，好像一座没有灵魂的雕塑。  
史蒂夫见过这样的冬兵——被泽莫启动安全词后，那时候的巴基就是这个样子。他猜一定是朗姆洛对他启动了安全词，史蒂夫的双拳捏得紧紧的，手腕上的老式手表映衬着街边的路灯，镜面斑驳，是早已停止生产的老古董。  
朗姆洛的目光也不由自主的落在那枚手表上，二战时期的手表，史蒂夫一戴这么多年，果然是个念旧的人——又或许，他原本就属于那个时代，只是被迫来到了这个时代，被迫留下来而已。  
这个世界真是奇妙，朗姆洛忍不住想，像史蒂夫这样的人，和现代社会格格不入，他应该是孤僻而寂寞的吧？朋友也是屈指可数吧？他怎么也不会想到，他最在意的那个人居然和他一样，穿越数十年岁月，幽魂一般也活到了现在。  
冬兵怎么可能不是他的软肋呢？  
还真是有点残忍的浪漫啊，朗姆洛的唇边露出个嘲讽般冷酷的笑容，漠然的移开了视线。

半小时后，车子驶入了市区，史蒂夫被蒙上眼罩，之后又行驶了十几分钟后，吉普车终于停了下来。  
史蒂夫被架出车门，凭脚步的回声他猜测应该是在地下建筑物内，也许是地下车库，也许是别的什么。步行几分钟后，他被迫停下，听到密码锁扭动的声音和厚重的铁门被“吱嘎吱嘎”推开的声音，随后他被架入电梯，很快“叮”的一声，电梯门开了，他被推了出去。  
眼罩被摘了下来，突如其来的灯光使得史蒂夫不由自主的眯了眯眼睛。

这是一个看起来像是实验室一样的地方，到处分布着全副武装的九头蛇士兵，以及走来走去的穿着白大褂的人。史蒂夫的呼吸猛然一紧，他看到了不远处那个黑色的椅子，上面连接着一个罩子，横七竖八的电线缠绕在上面，连接着一个巨大的仪器。  
那是……九头蛇给冬兵使用的洗脑仪器……  
他努力让自己看起来愤怒得不那么明显，因为无论如何他也无法控制这股怒火，他必须用尽全力忍耐，才能控制住自己不立刻就把这狗屎一样的地方砸个稀烂。

“你好，罗杰斯先生。”身后突然响起一个声音，史蒂夫猛然转头。离他不远处，一个穿着西装头发灰白的男人正缓缓向他走来，饱经风霜的脸上带着一抹真诚的微笑，“非常高兴在这儿见到您，我是亚历山大.皮尔斯。”  
史蒂夫注视着他，一言不发，直到皮尔斯走到他面前了，他才开口：“我知道你，皮尔斯。”顿了顿，他又加了两个字，“先生。”  
皮尔斯并不怎么意外，他微笑着说：“当然，毕竟我和尼克是老朋友了，你一定听他提起过我。”他率先伸出手，语气诚恳的对史蒂夫说，“我很抱歉不得不用这种方式把你请过来，但请相信我们真的非常欢迎您，队长。”  
史蒂夫并没有伸手握住那只伸到他面前的手，他的脸上几乎可以说是毫无表情，皮尔斯不得不尴尬的缩回手。  
“你们拿我的恋人做人质，迫使我跟你们来这儿，还把我的盾牌收走。”史蒂夫冷冷的说，“还说这是欢迎我？”  
“别这么说，队长。”皮尔斯好脾气的笑笑，“如你所见，你的伴侣巴恩斯中士，七十年前掉下悬崖被我们救了。如果没有我们及时替他截肢并为他安装上义肢，他恐怕早就不在人世了。难道你不该对我们表示感谢吗，罗杰斯先生？”  
即使是史蒂夫已经对自己做了无数遍心里建设，听了皮尔斯这番话，他还是差点忍不住把这张假惺惺恶心的面孔一拳锤烂。人怎么能无耻到这种地步呢？尽然还自居为巴基的拯救者？他们把巴基强行带回后进行人体改造，无数次洗脑，将他从一个活生生的人变成一个没有自我意识的人形兵器——那可是巴基啊，当初在红骷髅手里，被折磨到奄奄一息，都坚持着靠背诵自己的军牌号保持意识清醒的巴基啊！那个痛恨纳粹痛恨九头蛇，绝不屈服的巴基啊！  
好想……现在就把这个该死的基地夷为平地，这里面的每一个人他都不会放过！他们曾经怎么对待巴基，就要付出百倍千倍的代价！曾经的他捣毁过不知道多少处九头蛇基地，但最遗憾的就是，皮尔斯没有死在他手里。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，他看向冬兵，冬兵维持着站立的姿势，双目放空，站在皮尔斯的斜后方一动不动。  
闭了闭眼，再睁开，史蒂夫以近乎平静的语气开口：“感谢你？我看到的是巴基什么也不记得了，还对我进行疯狂的攻击，你们对他做了什么？！”  
“我们可什么也没做，队长。”皮尔斯耸耸肩，“不过你想想，巴恩斯中士毕竟已经活了七十多年了，当年他被注射的又是劣质血清，记忆力出现退化也是可以理解的。我们看到你在报纸上的访谈后，立刻就让他去找你——当然，借助了一个假身份，但这也是情有可原。我们希望您能找回自己的伴侣，真的，队长，我理解您，在现代社会您一定活得很孤独吧？巴恩斯中士信任我们，现在是我们之中的一员，我希望队长您也能加入我们。相信我，我也曾经是神盾局局长，我比尼克更加清楚这个世界需要什么，难道您不也在为让这个世界变得更好而努力战斗吗？”  
他说得慷慨激昂，言辞切切，几乎可以以假乱真。史蒂夫冷冷的看着他，他想难怪弗瑞被他蒙蔽了那么多年，还差点死在他手上——皮尔斯这颠倒黑白的本领也真是堪称一绝。

“想让我加入你们。”史蒂夫缓缓开口了，“至少要让我知道你们的目的是什么吧？”  
“一个伟大的目的。”皮尔斯神情陡然严肃起来，“为了把这个世界上的犯罪分子和暴徒全部清理干净，我们研究出了一个可行的计划，我暂时将其命名为洞察计划。我们将根据一套科学的演算法，将全世界的犯罪人员有效识别出来，并加以精准打击。想想世界上那么多触目惊心的案件，那么多无辜的死伤，队长，您难道不觉得您责无旁贷吗？”  
洞察计划，多么耳熟的名字。史蒂夫不动声色的注视着皮尔斯，假装考虑了一会儿，然后说：“听起来很不错的计划。”  
皮尔斯惊讶的挑挑眉：“我没理解错的话，队长，你这是在考虑同意加入我们？”  
“我可没这么说。”史蒂夫淡淡的回答，“我只是承认，你说的这个计划听起来还不错而已。真的能保证精准打击到全球范围内的不法分子吗？”  
“当然。”皮尔斯神情诚恳，“洞察计划可是要经过国会批准的。”  
史蒂夫低头思索片刻，抬头看着皮尔斯：“我可以考虑。”

皮尔斯眼神中流露出一丝惊讶，他笑了笑，说：“我还以为我要花更多的功夫来说服你，队长，没想到你居然愿意考虑。不得不说，你比我想象中要通达人情，我原本以为你会更加固执一点——难道是因为巴恩斯中士的缘故？”  
“你也知道巴基对我而言意味着什么，全世界只有他，我会愿意为之妥协。”史蒂夫语气淡然，“何况，只要是为了让这个世界变得更好，替神盾局工作和替谁工作，对我来说没有区别。”  
皮尔斯盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，他并没有发现任何破绽，于是微微笑了：“我很高兴，队长，对于我们这么快能达成一致。”顿了顿，他的笑容慢慢变得意味深长起来，“不过怎么说呢，我并不太敢相信你，所以为了保险起见，我们还是按稳妥的来吧。”  
史蒂夫还没明白过来他这句话什么意思，站在他背后的朗姆洛突然动手了，一支粗大的针管猝不及防间扎在了他的后颈上。  
仿佛被瞬间抽走了全身所有力气一般，史蒂夫不由自主的半跪了下去。  
“这个超强麻醉剂连一头大象也能三秒之内陷入昏迷，不过以队长你过人的体质，大概也就能限制你一小段时间的行动能力而已。”朗姆洛笑了起来，“抱歉了头儿，这可不是私人恩怨。”  
皮尔斯装模作样的叹气了一声，对史蒂夫说：“知道你犯了什么错吗，队长？你答应得太快了，这可不是我所知道的那个美国队长——抱歉我也不是那么好骗的。”他转身挥挥手，“给他直接洗脑，比起冬兵，一个完全听命于我们的美国队长要更有价值的多。”

朗姆洛点点头，示意几个九头蛇士兵过来一起把史蒂夫带走。突然间，一直面无表情站在原地的冬兵动了。  
朗姆洛吃惊的看着冬兵，看着他径直向自己走过来，他吼起来：“站住！我没有命令你行动！”  
冬兵的表情看起来还带着一丝茫然，但他走过来的脚步却没有丝毫停顿，几个九头蛇士兵看出来不对劲，冲过来想制止他，都被他迅速的暴力解决掉了。  
朗姆洛倒吸一口凉气，连皮尔斯也被惊动了，他本来已打算离开，又折返回来。朗姆洛丢下史蒂夫，直接迎向冬兵，一拳挥上他的脑袋：“我命令你站住！该死的！”  
冬兵被这拳揍得脑袋歪向一旁，史蒂夫见状不由得肝胆俱裂，发出一声痛苦的低吼，他被几个九头蛇士兵牢牢按住，想挣扎却力不从心。  
冬兵缓缓转过头来，原本麻木而涣散的眼神中渐渐聚起一点点光。  
他看向史蒂夫，嘴唇蠕动着，艰难的开口唤道：“史……蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫蓦然睁大了双眼。

在朗姆洛的安全词启动后，冬兵瞬间被掏空成为一具躯壳，一个机器。他的思想被剥夺，感知被隔离，他什么也不知道，机械的服从着管理员的命令。他麻木的站在那里，看着史蒂夫和皮尔斯说话。这一切的一切原本都与他无关，他等着任务结束后被封进冷冻舱——  
然而，他看到史蒂夫被人用巨大的针管扎进了后颈。  
就是这一刻，他的身体突然自发自动的行动起来，不顾一切的要走到史蒂夫身边去。  
他……疼不疼？  
那些人……欺负他了吗？  
他的脑子里凭空出现了这两句话，他无意识的往前冲，把挡在面前的障碍全部清除，直到朗姆洛狠狠一拳揍上他的脑袋。  
剧痛袭来，冬兵麻木不仁的脑子里瞬间一片空白，然后，一个名字闯入了他的脑海里。  
史蒂夫。  
那是……史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫被好几个人按在地上，地上躺着一支巨大的针管。  
冬兵发出了一声愤怒的低吼，二话不说就朝着朗姆洛一拳狠狠挥去。他的攻击凶狠且凌厉，朗姆洛很快就招架不住，被他揍得鼻青脸肿后踢到一边。九头蛇士兵们纷纷冲过来，但根本没人能挡得住他狂怒的步伐，冬兵飞快的朝着史蒂夫冲过去，他只有一个念头，我要救他……我要救他……

就在他几乎要冲到史蒂夫面前时，黑洞洞的枪口突然抵在了他额头上。  
“跪下。”冷冰冰的声音响起，皮尔斯面无表情的看着他，“士兵。”  
冬兵停止了动作，他的胸脯剧烈的起伏着。皮尔斯不同于朗姆洛，他是他的最高权限管理员，冬兵必须无条件服从他的一切命令。  
他无法反抗。  
“跪下！”皮尔斯重复了一遍，忽然移开枪管，砰的一声，冬兵膝盖一软，一枚子弹没入了他的小腿，随即又是一声枪响，他的另一条腿也被打中了。  
冬兵发出一声痛苦的闷哼，不由自主跪倒在地，地面被渗出的血迹慢慢染红。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫睚眦俱裂，奋力挣扎起来，朗姆洛从地上爬起，抹了把嘴角的血迹，朝着他走过去，一脚踩在了他的背上，狠狠往下碾压了几分，露出个恶意的笑容：“心疼了？别急，队长，好戏还在后头呢。”

皮尔斯的枪口重新回到冬兵的太阳穴：“现在，坐到你的椅子上去，士兵。否则——”他的枪口微微移动，指向史蒂夫的方向，“下一枪，脑袋开花的就是他了。”  
冬兵强忍着疼痛站起来，他看向史蒂夫，眼神中带着痛苦和歉意。  
对不起，他无声的说，我之前打了你，我不是故意的。  
我还是什么也没想起来，我也不觉得我是巴基，对不起。  
但我记得你，史蒂夫。  
然后他转过头，朝着那把黑色的椅子走过去。几个穿着白大褂的人七手八脚把他按坐在椅子上，罩子落下，他张开嘴，含住口塞。  
电极板贴住了他的太阳穴，仪器按钮被按下，他发出了剧烈的惨叫声：“啊— —！”  
史蒂夫疯了一般的挣扎起来，朗姆洛被他掀翻在地，十几名九头蛇士兵扑过来牢牢按住他。他发出一声惨烈的，撕心裂肺的吼声：“不——！”

\---------------  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8  
“轰——”的一声巨响，天花板突然被轰开一个大洞，所有人还没反应过来之前，一个穿着黑色紧身衣的红发女郎已经跳了下来，直接冲向冬兵被捆坐在上面的那把黑色椅子，身后紧跟着几支箭连接飞射而来，将围在冬兵身边的几名九头蛇研究人员迅速放倒。紧接着又是一声巨响，整个天花板被轰塌，水泥块混着碎屑纷纷掉落下来，红色钢铁盔甲从天而降。娜塔莎这时已经冲到了洗脑椅前，一把扯断电源，将冬兵拖了下来。托尼举起手臂，掌心炮发射过去，将那个洗脑仪器轰成了碎渣。  
“这太他妈恶心了。”托尼在面罩后面喃喃的说，他难以忘记亲眼目睹冬兵被捆在那把椅子上，被迫洗脑的场面。那令他反胃，甚至想吐，“这些狗屎都该去死！”

屋子里的人顿时乱成一团，九头蛇士兵们对着突如其来的入侵者疯狂开枪袭击，托尼轻而易举的挡下了这波攻击，一炮轰过去，九头蛇成员们嚎叫着四处逃散，死伤不少。娜塔莎则趁机飞奔到史蒂夫身边，解决掉他身边的几名九头蛇士兵，将他扶了起来，拖到一旁的柱子后。  
“你怎么样，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎焦急的低声问道。  
史蒂夫咬了咬牙：“我被打了强力麻醉剂，暂时失去了行动能力，大概还需要一段时间才能恢复。”他急切的问她，“巴基呢？”  
“我把他交给克林特了，放心。”娜塔莎安抚道，她随时警惕着九头蛇士兵的攻击，幸好有托尼强大的火力做掩护，以及克林特在照看着他们的后背，一时半会儿那些九头蛇士兵还无法靠近。  
“娜特，用你的寡妇蛰电击我。”史蒂夫突然对她说，“快！”  
娜塔莎一愣，随即反应过来，史蒂夫想用电击来刺激身体恢复行动机能。她不认同的摇头：“没必要史蒂夫，再等十几分钟而已，你的代谢速度就能使麻醉剂失效。”  
“我一分钟也不能等！”史蒂夫的声音里压抑着激烈的情绪，“因为我的大意，害巴基受了伤，还被那个该死的……仪器……洗脑……”  
最后两个字他说得很艰难，强烈的愧疚和自责将他压得几乎喘不过气来。他被带上车的时候就暗地里启动了手腕上的追踪装置——就是那枚老式的腕表，托尼给改装过了——所以他知道娜塔莎和托尼很快会赶到，因此在对付皮尔斯的时候，他不过是在拖时间而已。  
他其实已经做好了自己被拖上洗脑椅的准备，既然巴基已经承受过几十次上百次这样的折磨了，那么他承受一次也无妨。他甚至打算让托尼赶到的时候亲眼看一看——看看九头蛇是怎么给他洗脑的，他就会明白当年巴基到底遭受了什么样的折磨。  
他没想到巴基会突然冲过来救他，更没想到皮尔斯会对巴基动手，甚至以他为人质，威胁巴基主动坐上那把洗脑椅……

“你也受了伤，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎柔声说，“别过分自责，我和托尼应该早点赶到的——这个地下实验室屏蔽了追踪信号，我们花了一会儿功夫才确定了地址。该抱歉的是我们。”  
“我没有保护好巴基，是我的错。”史蒂夫摇摇头，他低声说，“照我说的做，娜特，求你！”  
娜塔莎叹了口气，取下手腕上的寡妇蜇，一狠心扎进了史蒂夫的手臂。强大的电流瞬间蹿过肌肉和经脉，史蒂夫整个身体都弹了起来，剧痛唤醒了他被麻痹的身体机能，史蒂夫双手撑地，喘了口气，然后慢慢半跪着站起身来。  
在能动弹的瞬间，他立刻狂奔向冬兵的方向，一路上试图阻挡他的九头蛇士兵被他砍瓜切菜一般横扫出去。他找到了埋伏在掩护体后的克林特，冬兵被靠墙放着，坐在阴影里，眼睛半闭，一动不动，像个没有生命的人偶。  
史蒂夫双眼干涩得发痛，“巴基……”他开口轻唤，冬兵没有任何反应。  
“我很抱歉，队长。”克林特说，“我们来晚了一步，不然巴恩斯中士完全可以避免这次伤害。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，巴基不是任何人的责任，如果他受到了伤害，那么该为此负责的一定是自己。  
“拜托你帮我照顾好他，克林特。”史蒂夫声音嘶哑的开口，“我去解决这些该死的渣滓。”  
克林特点点头：“放心吧，队长。”  
史蒂夫深深看了冬兵一眼，转身走向战场。

在托尼强大火力的压制下，九头蛇士兵们早已死伤过半，朗姆洛不知何时已不见了踪影。皮尔斯慢了一步，他在一群九头蛇士兵的掩护下匆匆准备逃离时，被托尼一炮轰塌了墙壁，堵住了出口。史蒂夫大踏步走过去，手里握着刚拿回来的星盾，九头蛇士兵们挡在皮尔斯身前，朝着他疯狂开火。  
史蒂夫将星盾挡在身前，枪林弹雨也无法阻挡他往前的步伐。托尼飞到他身后，娜塔莎紧跟其后，在几乎碾压般的战力下，九头蛇士兵们很快溃不成军。  
最后，终于只剩下皮尔斯了。  
娜塔莎对史蒂夫说：“我去处理那些人，这里留给你。”  
史蒂夫点点头，娜塔莎向房间另一头走去，那里，蹲着几十个主动投降的，穿着白大褂的九头蛇研究人员。  
托尼也解除了装甲，站在史蒂夫身边。

皮尔斯看起来还算镇定，虽然脸色发白，但他开口的气势俨然还是那个美国安全部门负责人。  
“无论你们想对我做什么，我希望你们都要三思而后行。”皮尔斯说，“我可以跟你们走，接受神盾局的调查。”  
史蒂夫一言不发，突然抬手，他的手里握着一把从九头蛇士兵手里缴来的枪。砰砰两声枪响，皮尔斯发出一声惨叫，双膝一软，瘫倒在地。  
他的两个膝盖被打穿了，鲜血喷涌而出。史蒂夫冷冷的说：“疼吗？我应该让你再多受点苦，比起你对巴基所做的一切，这算什么？”  
皮尔斯的脸庞痛苦的扭曲着，他挣扎着辩解：“我并没有对巴恩斯中士做什么，我们救了他……”  
又是一声枪响，这次是托尼，他一枪打在皮尔斯的大腿上，皮尔斯又是一声惨叫。  
“把他洗脑成杀手，也算是救了他？”托尼将枪口对准皮尔斯的脑袋，“看着我，知道我是谁吧？我的父亲，霍华德.史塔克，还有我的母亲，当年是谁下令冬兵杀了他们的？是谁？！”  
皮尔斯疼得差点晕过去，他听了托尼这段话，心里吓一大跳，怎么他会知道巴恩斯的代号是冬兵？又怎么知道他被洗脑成了杀手？他们调查过？但已经容不得他细想了，目前形势下保命要紧。于是他赶紧点头：“我知道，我知道是谁……但我现在不能说，我要求走法律程序，然后我会提交一份供词，你们想知道的一切我都会交代。”  
托尼盯着他，片刻，突然放下手，对史蒂夫说：“交给你了。”  
他转身要离开，皮尔斯不敢置信，他叫起来：“难道你不想知道杀害你父母的真凶是谁了吗，史塔克？”  
“我会自己去查。”托尼的声音冷冷的传来，“但这不是你苟活下去的原因。你他妈，值得死一万次。”

皮尔斯的面前只剩下史蒂夫，他绝望的看向史蒂夫。  
“你不能杀我。”他的语气开始颤抖，“我是神盾局前任局长，国家安全事务负责人之一，你无权在没有经过国会和司法部门批准的情况下……”  
“砰”的一声，子弹穿透了他的脑袋。  
“我连多一秒钟也不会让你活下去。”史蒂夫面无表情的看着他，“这是你应得的。”  
皮尔斯缓缓的倒了下去。  
hail hydra，他无声的吐出这两个词，然后断气。

史蒂夫扔掉了手中的枪。  
皮尔斯死了，这个当了三十年冬兵的管理员，对巴基伤害最大的罪魁祸首，终于死在了他的手里。  
他走向克林特，冬兵仍维持着之前的姿势靠坐在墙边。克林特默默站起身，走到娜塔莎和托尼那边去，帮忙将一群研究人员带走。史蒂夫半跪下去，将冬兵搂进了怀里。  
“巴基……”他轻轻唤道，声音里还带着一丝哽咽。  
冬兵的眼皮微微颤动了一下，他的瞳孔还有些涣散，好半天才把视线聚焦到史蒂夫的脸上。  
“你是……谁？”  
史蒂夫心底一凉。悲伤和绝望一瞬间向他袭来，巴基又忘了他了吗？在他好不容易取得了他的信任后，在巴基甚至愿意为了他反抗九头蛇了的时候……又再一次的，遗忘了他吗？  
他低下头，握住巴基的手，贴在自己唇边，“我是史蒂夫，巴基。”  
“史……蒂夫……”冬兵呢喃着这个名字，眼眸里透出一丝茫然，“巴基……又是谁？”  
史蒂夫闭了闭眼，将痛苦咽进心底，他轻声说：“是你，你是巴基。”  
冬兵很混乱，他的头很痛，脑子里像是有无数块碎片在互相冲撞。搂着他的这个男人，他觉得自己好像见过，一些破碎的画面突然跳出来，又飞快的消失，他抓不住。  
他隐约记得自己以前每次出完任务，被关进冷冻舱之前，都要被清洗一次大脑。然后他会被输入特定的信息，只保留有限的记忆，陷入冷冻状态。  
是不是这次……清洗没有彻底？  
“我是……冬兵。”他用机械的声音回答，“你……是我的任务。”  
“是。”史蒂夫温柔的将他抱紧，“你的任务就是让我爱上你，还记得吗？”  
冬兵无法回答，脑子里还有些残余的信息，好像有什么人曾对他下达任务，让美国队长信任你，爱上你……这个男人就是美国队长吗？  
那他说的……似乎也没错。  
史蒂夫弯腰准备将他抱起，要带他离开，冬兵固执的不肯。  
“我的管理员呢？”他的钢铁手指抠进地面，不肯被史蒂夫带走。  
“你没有管理员了。”史蒂夫耐心的将他的手指掰出来，强行把他抱起，往外走去，“从今以后，你将和我一起生活。”

我终于将你从九头蛇手里夺了回来，巴基。  
你再不必流浪，不必一个人默默忍受痛苦，不必靠你自己艰难的寻回记忆，重塑自我。  
这次，我会在你身边。  
再没有任何人能够伤害到你。  
我发誓。

\-------------  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9  
冬兵被史蒂夫带回了他的公寓，史蒂夫在浴缸里放好水，告诉他可以洗澡，然后就离开了。  
冬兵站在浴缸边上，瞪着满缸热气腾腾的水，不知道下一步该做什么。  
他的脑子里很乱，大量纷繁杂碎的画面在他脑海里交叉缠绕，沉沉浮浮。他觉得前所未有的混乱和迷茫，大概和洗脑才刚开始不久就被中断有关，不像以前每次从冷冻舱里出来时，脑子里只有最基本的自我认知，以及唯一的一条准则——服从管理员的任何指令。  
史蒂夫说他已经没有管理员了。  
那个男人，美国队长，他的任务目标，自称史蒂夫。冬兵从他乱成一团的记忆里挖出了这个名字，史蒂夫，他记得。  
他隐约想起自己曾经来过这个公寓，坐在沙发上，听史蒂夫对他讲……讲谁的故事呢？  
他忘了，他只记得史蒂夫那双破碎的蓝眼睛。  
那似乎……是个令他伤心的故事？

脚步声传来，冬兵警觉的抬起头，肩膀微微瑟缩。史蒂夫是他的目标，也是他的管理员——他已经自动将史蒂夫默认为他的新管理员了。不然他完成任务后，向谁去汇报呢？  
他的前任管理员，皮尔斯，死了。他的临时管理员，朗姆洛，不见了。他需要一个新的管理员。  
史蒂夫是最合适的人选。可是，史蒂夫同时又是他的任务目标。  
这令冬兵非常的混乱，管理员和任务目标是同一个人，这是从来没有出现过的情况。  
我的任务是让他爱上我，他想，等他爱上我后我再向他汇报。  
……为什么感觉这么奇怪呢？

史蒂夫推开门，拿着新的浴巾和一套家居服走进浴室。巴基不知所措的表情令他心疼，他尽量用最轻柔的声音说：“我帮你把衣服脱了好吗，巴基？”  
巴基，这个名字又出现了。冬兵十分困惑，这是史蒂夫给他新取的代号？他以后不再叫冬兵了吗？他机械的站在那里，举起双臂任由史蒂夫替他脱下身上的作战服，然后默默的走到喷头下，做出等待的姿态。  
史蒂夫不解的看着他：“你不喜欢在浴缸里泡澡吗？”  
冬兵迟疑了一下，回答：“我不知道……难道我不是应该被冷水冲刷干净吗？我还需要洗胃，洗肠，然后才能进冷冻舱……”  
他没有说下去，因为史蒂夫正用一种伤心欲绝的眼神看着他。  
“他们……用冷水冲刷你，还给你……洗胃，洗肠？”史蒂夫的嘴唇颤抖着，“这群狗娘养的……该死的杂种……”  
冬兵有些后悔告诉史蒂夫这些，他很不喜欢史蒂夫脸上这种伤心痛苦的神情，于是只好笨拙的安慰他：“这没什么，我不怕冷，而且我也习惯了……”  
史蒂夫的表情看起来更加悲伤了，冬兵只好闭嘴，默默又走回到了浴缸边。他看了看史蒂夫，又看了看冒着热气的水面，最后抬腿跨坐了进去。  
身体浸入热水的一瞬间，他惊异的睁大了眼睛，这个世界上竟然有这么舒服的事情？他们把他训练成为冬兵，就像他的名字一样，他已经习惯了严寒和冰霜的世界。他不应该明白什么是享受，那会磨灭他作为武器的本能。冬兵模糊的想起来，很早以前，一名九头蛇士兵曾经好心的用热水给他擦过一次身体，因为实在太冷了，水管都结冰了，后来那个年轻人就消失了，再没有出现在他面前过。  
可能是被处决了，因为他违规管理和维护资产。  
史蒂夫会被处决吗？冬兵心里有些发慌，他是唯一一个肯用热水给他洗澡的管理员，他还有一双那么好看的蓝眼睛。  
如果他要被处决，冬兵心里想，那我就保护他，带他逃走，哪怕无处容身，逃到世界尽头。

史蒂夫看着冬兵脸上露出的诧异表情，以及那一声不由自主舒服的喟叹声，便知道他连这种最基本的待遇也从没享受过。九头蛇，这个承袭于纳粹的组织，对待巴基就像对待当年的二战俘虏，或者说更加不如——从他以前看到过的那些关于冬日战士的资料可以猜测到，巴基除了呼吸之外的所有生存权基本上都被剥夺了。  
武器怎么能享受作为一个人类的待遇呢？那会让它的认知出现偏差，以为自己是个人。  
冬兵是九头蛇最强武器，所以必须严格按照规定维护和使用。谁会用热水去清洗一把武器呢？  
史蒂夫强忍住内心翻涌而出的愤怒和痛苦，给冬兵头上倒上洗发露，开始给他清洗头发，并温柔的按摩着他的头皮。冬兵再次发出了舒服的叹息声，整个人都靠在浴缸边上，眼睛半闭着，任由史蒂夫替他洗头洗澡。  
洗完澡后，史蒂夫轻轻拉了冬兵一把，他便温顺的站起来，让史蒂夫替他擦干净身体，然后穿上柔软的家居服。  
他看上去温驯而听话，毫无攻击性。史蒂夫一边替他擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，一边心想，这感觉非常……奇怪，比起之前那个一言不合大杀四方的冬兵，这个冬兵表现得太过安静而顺从。  
是因为他的任务改变了吗？还是因为在他脱离洗脑状态后，第一个看到的是我，所以产生的类似于雏鸟情节的心理？史蒂夫不敢把一切想得太过美好，毕竟他知道，要让冬兵对别人产生信任感，是一件几乎不可能做到的事情。  
他把冬兵转向了自己，直视着他的眼睛：“告诉我，巴基，我是谁？”  
冬兵毫不犹豫的回答：“你是史蒂夫。”  
“在你的认知里，给我的定义是什么？”  
冬兵犹豫了，他先是花了数秒来理解这句话的意思，然后开始思考。毫无疑问，他把史蒂夫定义为他的新任管理员以及任务目标，可是，史蒂夫自己并没有说是他的管理员。  
于是他回答：“你是我的任务。”  
史蒂夫凝视了他片刻，松开了手，然后对他露出一个微笑：“是的，没错。”

果然是这样，他心里想，因为这次的任务发生了改变，所以他对我不再表现出攻击性。某种意义上来说，这也是一件好事，至少他不用担心冬兵再威胁到弗瑞以及其他复仇者联盟成员的生命安全。  
然而他却无法阻止自己内心深处滋生的那股淡淡的惆怅——他多么希望冬兵对他表现出来的这种信任，是因为那几个晚上和他在一起的时候，听他讲着他和巴基之间的故事时，慢慢的想起了他是谁，而自己又是谁啊……  
我不该这么贪心，他摇摇头，这已经是他回到这个过去的世界里，上帝给他的，最好的礼物了。  
他带回了巴基。而巴基对他所表现出来的信任，无论出于什么样的原因，都是值得庆幸的。  
只要我在他身边，总有一天，他会回归完整。  
不论过程多么漫长。

冬兵从浴室出来后，史蒂夫让他坐在客厅沙发上，打开电视，又给他拿了牛奶，然后自己去浴室洗澡。冬兵盯着屏幕看了一会儿，视线渐渐被茶几上那本摊开的素描册所吸引。  
那是谁？他盯着画册里那张素描，那个穿着军装歪戴着军帽的男人是谁？  
脑子里又开始产生轻微的轰鸣感，冬兵无法克制的拿起那本素描册，一页一页的翻过去，那上面全都是同一个人的画像，从少年到青年，各种表情，各种姿态……他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，更多的任务细节被他回想起来。皮尔斯交给他的那张报纸，美国队长关于巴恩斯中士其实是他伴侣的宣言……  
原来这就是巴基。  
更多的碎片在他脑海里闪过，他曾经坐在同样的地方，听史蒂夫讲述着……关于巴基的故事。  
史蒂夫那双破碎的蓝眼睛，原来是为了他的巴基。

史蒂夫从浴室里出来时，看到的就是冬兵的膝盖上放着他的素描册，呆呆坐在那里的画面。  
他的心脏骤然一紧，快步走过去，在冬兵面前半蹲下：“你还好吗，巴基？”  
冬兵茫然的看着他：“我以为巴基是你给我取的新代号……原来他才是巴基。”  
皮尔斯说，他和巴基.巴恩斯有着一张一模一样的脸。  
史蒂夫将那本画册从他膝盖上拿开，握住他的手，轻声说：“你就是巴基。”  
冬兵不知道该怎么回答，他知道他不是，但显然，史蒂夫希望他是。  
我应该扮成这个巴基.巴恩斯，对吗？他心想。  
我应该回答是，这样史蒂夫就会开心，对吗？  
可他不想回答。  
他拒绝回答。

晚上，史蒂夫让冬兵睡在他房间的床上，而他则打了地铺。  
冬兵其实很想睡到衣柜里去，他习惯了密闭的空间，也习惯了睡在冰冷坚硬的物体上，史蒂夫的床对于他来说，太柔软了。  
但他没有违抗史蒂夫。  
黑暗中，他睁着眼睛，看着天花板。他开始回想起更多，关于那几天史蒂夫曾经对他讲过的，关于巴基的故事。  
他的脑海里浮现出史蒂夫的脸，他无声无息中崩溃的场景，他看起来像是要撑不住了倒下去的模样，他明明没有哭，却好像破碎了一般的眼睛。  
他真的很爱那个巴基.巴恩斯吧？  
可我不是他。

\------------------  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10  
早上六点，史蒂夫准时醒来。睁开眼，他第一反应是支起身子，探头去查看冬兵的情况，冬兵平躺在床上，闭着眼，呼吸均匀，似乎睡得还不错。  
史蒂夫心里有些安慰——他原本很担心冬兵会不适应新环境，现在看来情况似乎比他想象中要好一些。  
他尽量不发出声响的爬起来，轻手轻脚的走出了房间。  
在房门被轻轻关上的一瞬间，冬兵睁开了眼睛。  
他其实一夜没睡，但他一直保持着平躺的姿势，维持着均匀的呼吸，闭着眼睛，看起来就像是睡得很安稳一样。在昨晚史蒂夫关灯对他说了晚安，大概半小时后，他就察觉到了史蒂夫在悄悄的看他——虽然黑暗中他几乎是悄无声息的靠近，但冬兵第一时间就察觉到了那骤然而近的呼吸声，以及从史蒂夫身上传来的热度。  
史蒂夫在无声的注视着他，冬兵闭着眼，无法感知史蒂夫的表情。但他的脑海里已经自动勾勒出了史蒂夫那双含着悲伤的眼睛和紧紧抿着的嘴唇。  
他努力装出睡着了的样子，史蒂夫的手指轻轻碰触了一下他的脸颊，然后迅速离开，似乎是怕惊醒了他。他是如此小心翼翼，似乎冬兵是堆在海滩上的沙堡，是落在山巅上的碎雪，浪来了，风来了，就散了。  
冬兵的心里泛起一股异样的滋味，史蒂夫对待他就像他是一个多么珍贵的宝物，他温柔的替他洗澡，给他梳理头发，给他穿上舒适柔软的衣物，让他睡在床上而自己宁可睡地上——可他明明只是武器而已。他从来没有被珍惜过，也不值得被珍惜，他只需要被好好使用就可以了。  
为什么那个巴基.巴恩斯会那么幸运呢？能够得到史蒂夫如此的珍视。他们明明长着一模一样的脸，而他却只能做一把武器。  
他能扮成巴基多长时间呢？任务总有结束的一天吧？等到任务结束后，他又要回到那个冰冷坚硬的冷冻舱内，重新做回冬日战士了吗？

史蒂夫躺了回去，渐渐的呼吸变得绵长而平稳。冬兵知道他终于睡着了，在盯着自己的脸长达两个小时后。  
他在黑暗中无声的睁开了眼。  
脑子里有更多的画面涌现出来，那些碎片也慢慢开始拼凑。他想起来更多，关于美国队长的生平，博物馆里对于巴基.巴恩斯的介绍，史蒂夫手里的怀表，佩吉.卡特的照片……他也想起了史蒂夫对他讲的关于巴基的故事，零零散散，一些片段，他想不起来更多了，但却记得史蒂夫坚持说他就是巴基.巴恩斯。  
巴基.巴恩斯不是已经死了七十多年了吗？博物馆的解说词里说他为国捐躯，是二战英雄。  
可他是什么呢？冬兵迷茫的看着黑漆漆的天花板。  
是武器，是资产，是冬日战士。  
唯独不是英雄。

在史蒂夫早上起来并离开房间后，冬兵继续躺在床上。他听到史蒂夫在客厅里走动的声音，他喝水的声音，还有小声讲电话的声音。  
“虽然不太清楚苏睿公主是通过什么方法治好了巴基的大脑，但显然现在带巴基去造访瓦坎达是不可能的，只能拜托班纳博士了……应该没什么问题吧，你觉得呢，娜特？”  
冬兵听到了这句话，他不明白是什么意思。他的大脑出问题了吗？出什么问题了？洗脑没有清洗彻底吗？要怎么治疗？是要把他……变成谁吗？  
史蒂夫讲完电话后，客厅里安静下来，片刻，厨房里传出声响，大概是在做早餐。冬兵不知道该不该起床，他等待着史蒂夫的下一步指令。过了大约十几分钟，房门被轻轻推开了，史蒂夫手里端着一个餐盘。他看到冬兵睁着眼，有些惊讶，随即露出个笑容。  
“我以为你还会多睡一会儿。”他走到床前，把餐盘放在床头柜上，里面摆着几片土司，一杯牛奶，还有一碗炒蛋，然后看向冬兵，“睡得好吗，巴基？”  
冬兵点了点头，虽然他一夜没睡，但他看起来却不显得疲惫。在他执行高强度任务时，几天几夜不合眼也不算什么。  
他也不再抗拒史蒂夫叫他巴基——在他心里，只把这当成是他的新代号而已。或许史蒂夫将他当成巴基，但他自己知道他不是。  
“我给你做了这些。”史蒂夫将餐盘递到他面前，有些不好意思的笑笑，“冰箱里食材有限，不知道合不合你口味。”

冬兵一声不吭的拿起勺子开始吃炒蛋，史蒂夫的担心完全是多余的，在这之前他的食物只有营养棒而已，任何正常的人类食物对他来说都算得上是珍馐。  
“我想一会儿带你去一个地方。”一边看着他吃东西，史蒂夫一边说，“那儿有我的朋友，你呆在那也许会更安全……而且那里也有专业的医疗设备，我希望你能接受更好的治疗……”  
冬兵本来不打算插嘴的，毕竟他只需要接受命令就好。但他自己也不知道为什么，忍不住就发问了：“治疗我什么？”  
“你遗忘了很多东西，”史蒂夫温柔的注视着他，“忘了自己是谁。我希望能帮你找回你自己，巴基。”  
冬兵死死的盯着自己手里的勺子，果然，他心里想，他要把我变成他的巴基。或许这是新的洗脑手法，和他以前的那种不一样，他从椅子上下来后，不再是大脑一片空白，而是变成了另一个人。  
勺子在他手里渐渐被捏得变形，史蒂夫终于也注意到了他的不对劲。  
“怎么了巴基？”他急切的看着他，声音里带着一丝小心和无措，“如果你不想去也没关系，我并不是强迫你……”  
“我必须要变成巴基.巴恩斯吗？”冬兵低声说，“哪怕我很听话，也很强大，能够保护你，也能消灭一切你需要我消灭的敌人——也还是不行吗？不变成巴基，你就无法爱上我，所以我就完不成任务，是吗？”  
然后我就会被回收吗？会成为一把没有用了的武器吗？会被销毁吗？海德拉不需要没用的资产，多少任务失败后被回收的武器就那样再也不见天日，甚至他都被下令亲手处置过其中几个。  
史蒂夫呆呆的看着他，他的嘴唇颤抖起来，看起来似乎要哭了。  
“天哪……”史蒂夫的声音抖得厉害，“不是，不是的，巴基。你不需要变成任何人……你就是……你就是巴基啊……”  
“我不是。”冬兵依旧低着头，声音格外的冷酷，“巴基早就已经死了。”

他说完这句话，就做好了被惩罚的准备。因为他不但不服从管理员对他的命令，不肯接受他的新代号，甚至还挑衅管理员。  
也许他会被打耳光，这算是惩罚手段里最轻级别的了。不听话的资产将会被施以严酷手段来加以管控——禁食，电击，关禁闭，或者直接被架上洗脑椅。  
他等待了良久，然而出乎意料的是，什么也没发生。最后冬兵忍不住抬起头，然后他看到了可能他永远也无法忘记的一幕。  
史蒂夫一动不动的站在那里，他看起来就像一台苍老而陈旧的机器，被使用过太多年了，锈迹斑斑，不堪负重。逆光里，他那张年轻的脸庞上透露出一种奇怪的迟暮感，仿佛冬兵这句话，瞬间抽走了他身上的所有活力，也抽走了他的全部生气。  
他勉强露出了个笑容，那笑容令人心碎。  
“没关系。”他说，“你不喜欢我叫你巴基，我以后就不那么叫你。我不会逼你变成任何人……你希望我叫你什么？冬兵吗？你还有其它名字吗？”  
实际上冬兵已经后悔了。我为什么要让史蒂夫那么伤心？他心里想，他明明是所有管理员中对我最好的一个了。我不是还要保护他的吗？  
他想叫我巴基，那我就当他的巴基好了，不过是个代号，有什么关系呢？  
“对不起。”他立刻回答，“我刚刚不应该那么说。我愿意接受巴基这个名字。”  
史蒂夫却轻轻摇头：“不，你有权选择自己想要的一切，我不会逼你接受任何你不想接受的东西。如果你认为你不是巴基，那么你就不是，不需要强迫自己来迎合我。”  
冬兵有些焦躁起来，他都已经让步了，史蒂夫为什么不接受呢？他明明那么想要那个巴基！他还在生气吗？因为自己说巴基早就死了？  
“我就是巴基。”冬兵语气生硬的说，“你告诉过我，我也注射过血清，和你一样，所以活了七十年还是这副模样。”  
史蒂夫没有说话了，他看着冬兵，眼神是那么令人疼痛。最后，他发出了一声叹息。  
“你相信我吗？”他凝视着冬兵，轻声问道。  
冬兵毫不犹豫的点头。  
“那么你要相信，我绝不会强行把你变成另一个人。”史蒂夫轻轻握住了他的手，“我可以叫你巴基吗？”  
冬兵直视着他，没有闪躲。  
“可以，史蒂夫。”他的声音坚定，就在这一瞬间，他已经决定了，他就是巴基.巴恩斯，哪怕史蒂夫真的要带他去洗脑，把他彻底变成另一个人，那也……无所谓了。  
反正他也不是没有被洗过脑。  
不过是被格式化，重启而已。他可以是海德拉的最强资产冬兵，当然也可以是史蒂夫的专属资产巴基.巴恩斯。  
这就是他存在的意义，不是吗？

下午，史蒂夫带冬兵去了复仇者大厦。  
在他们捣毁了九头蛇基地后，娜塔莎，克林特和托尼负责去向弗瑞说明情况，史蒂夫则直接带冬兵回了自己公寓。娜塔莎手里有一部分关于九头蛇渗透了神盾局的证据，他们还俘虏了一批九头蛇研究人员，这些人的证词相信足以撼动整个美国政府高层。  
史蒂夫没有跟他们一起去见弗瑞，他一刻也不能离开巴基。娜塔莎也不建议他去，甚至不建议他把冬兵留在公寓，因为那周围到处都是神盾局的眼线。  
“如果弗瑞知道他是冬兵，并且看过他的资料，绝对会找你要人。”娜塔莎对他说，“你最好绕过神盾局，别让弗瑞知道这件事，直接带他去大厦，托尼会有办法的。”  
她想避免冬兵的身份曝光，毕竟一旦曝光的话，他或许将不可避免的受到审判。  
而这是史蒂夫绝不愿意看到的。  
“我会治好他的。”史蒂夫低声说，“他是巴基，他会回来的。如果他必须要面临审判，我将和他一起坐到被告席上。我会陪着他，直到最后。”  
娜塔莎在他肩上按了按：“是的，我们都知道，你会陪他直到最后。”

当史蒂夫带着冬兵来到大厦时，娜塔莎他们都在，复仇者们难得的聚集在了一起。史蒂夫一眼看到索尔身边竟然坐着他的弟弟洛基。  
洛基看起来神色十分阴郁，或许在他看来，他只是被索尔囚禁在了地球而已。这些复仇者某种意义上来说都算是他的敌人，毕竟不久之前他还入侵过地球来着。  
当他看到史蒂夫带着冬兵进来时，只是不屑的瞟了一眼，然而忽然之间，他的视线停留在冬兵身上不动了。  
冬兵也看到了他，然后也定住了。  
他是谁？！  
这是两个人脑子里几乎同时闪过的念头，灵魂深处似乎传来一阵轰鸣，奇怪的共振感产生了。  
洛基不由自主的站了起来，而冬兵也无意识的往他的方向走近两步。  
史蒂夫一把拉住了他：“怎么了，巴基？”  
索尔也奇怪的看着洛基：“你认识他？”  
洛基缓缓摇头，重新坐了下去。他从失控状态中清醒过来，不再看向史蒂夫和冬兵。  
我见过他吗，那个钢铁胳膊的男人？在哪里？  
他的心里掀起了惊涛骇浪，虽然他表面上看起来波澜不惊。  
冬兵也收回了视线，他困惑不已，那个戴着奇怪头盔的男人是谁？我见过他吗？  
为什么……我觉得我见过他？  
这是两人心底共同闪过的疑惑。

\-----------  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11  
冬兵和洛基之间的异常很快被他们自己掩盖了下去。洛基迅速恢复了漠不关心的神色，而冬兵则是一贯的面无表情。史蒂夫带着冬兵也坐了下来，令冬兵惊讶的是，复仇者们竟然没人表示反对，也没人质问他是谁，仿佛他的存在是件很合理的事情一样。  
史蒂夫环顾了一圈，克林特不在。娜塔莎告诉他，他去招募旺达和皮特罗了，托尼则和布鲁斯在重新研究奥创。有了之前的经验和教训，他们准备用贾维斯的备份数据与奥创的资料按照以前的配方将幻视直接制作出来。  
“理论上是可行的。”托尼看起来神色有些糟糕，他一手端着咖啡一手胡乱往嘴里塞着甜甜圈，估计又是一夜没睡，“而且我们打算让幻视的心灵宝石能够和他的身体脱离，这样就算他失去宝石了，也只是变成普通人而已，不至于丢失性命。”  
“的确，我们需要集齐所有的宝石，但不想伤害我们其中的任何一个人。”布鲁斯补充说，“也不能失去任何一个。”  
史蒂夫很欣慰。对于幻视和旺达，他总有种类似于长辈般的心态。他也曾经担心过，他们改变时间线回到过去，幻视还能不能顺利出现——毕竟当初他的出生也算是一场意外。  
看来托尼和布鲁斯与他的想法一致——复仇者们一路走来，人数越来越多，他们之中谁也不能少。

“我们现在已经有了空间宝石和心灵宝石了，当然，这都多亏了索尔。”娜塔莎开玩笑般的说，看向索尔和洛基。  
索尔勾起唇角笑了笑，洛基的脸色却非常难看，显然在他看来，被复仇者们夺走了两块宝石简直是一种耻辱。但同时他的内心也有一丝疑惑——为什么他总感觉，他的一举一动都在复仇者们的预测中呢？他的每次行动几乎都在刚开始时就被复仇者们及时发现并阻止，索尔赶到地球的时机巧得令他吃惊，而复仇者们似乎也对他权杖的力量很熟悉，总能巧妙的避开他的魔法攻击。  
他在索尔面前丢尽了脸，恨他恨得咬牙切齿，还以为会被索尔带回仙宫囚禁起来，谁知索尔居然对他说，要他乖乖留在地球。  
“你不能回阿斯加德，弟弟，那里不久后会发生一场浩劫，无法避免。”索尔对他说，“留在地球，这儿有我的朋友们，他们会和我一起保护你。”  
洛基用看外星人的眼神看着索尔，他说的浩劫是什么鬼？诸神黄昏吗？难道躲在地球上就没事了？那阿斯加德怎么办？母亲怎么办？  
还有谁他妈的要你和复仇者们一起保护？别忘了他们是敌人，是敌人好吗？！他确实失败了，被索尔抓住，被复仇者们囚禁，这些他都认了，但他绝不需要索尔的怜悯。  
“阿斯加德我会想办法的。”仿佛看穿了他的心思一般，索尔安抚道，“我会带领我的人民尽全力躲过这场浩劫，母亲和父亲也都不会有事的。”  
他妈见鬼了谁关心阿斯加德啊？他只关心母亲一个人而已行吗？  
“你想留在地球只是为了你那个可爱的女朋友而已吧，看来你们以后要一起幸福的生活了？”洛基冷笑了一声，那个地球女人叫什么来着，简？  
“我和她已经分手了。”索尔平静的说，“她确实会有她自己的幸福生活，不过已经和我无关了。”  
什么？洛基不由得睁大了眼睛，他吃惊的看向索尔，索尔的表情看起来却很平淡。那个女人什么时候和他分手了？为什么他对此一无所知？  
索尔见他吃惊的模样，一时间万般滋味齐上心头，他太怀念洛基的这个表情了，不，他怀念洛基的一切。  
他忍不住伸手搂住了洛基的肩，将他往自己怀里带了带，这动作近乎亲昵，带着些宠溺的意味。洛基大怒，一巴掌将他的手拍开。  
瞧，就连他弟弟怒气冲冲的模样他也那么怀念。

复仇者们都一副见怪不怪的样子，神色自若的聊着之前的话题。冬兵忍不住又朝洛基看了一眼，恰巧对方也朝他看过来，视线在半空中交汇，双方都是一愣，然后匆匆转开。  
这次没有那种连灵魂似乎都跟着战栗的感觉了，只是那种隐隐的熟悉感仍挥之不去。  
到底是在哪里见过这个人呢？冬兵努力的在他原本就没什么储藏物的大脑里搜索，结果自然是一无所获。  
想不起来，那就不要想了。  
他低下头看着自己的手指，复仇者们讨论的话题他完全不懂，那些声音在他耳朵里进进出出，只是令他困惑而已。他不明白为什么史蒂夫要让他坐在这里，他感觉自己与周围是那么的格格不入。然后他察觉到一股视线缠绕在他身上，立刻敏感的抬起头。  
是那个红头发的女人，隔着桌子，那个女人毫不掩饰的在盯着他看。冬兵皱起了眉，他想起来，在他从史蒂夫家附近逃走时，那个女人曾经在史蒂夫的公寓里出现过，并且和史蒂夫举止亲密。  
他的视线立刻变得凶狠起来，瞪着那个红发女人，钢铁手臂微微抬起，发出轻微的咔嚓声。  
史蒂夫不明所以的转过头，看向他的眼神带着一丝担忧和疑惑：“怎么了巴基，是不是不习惯这里？”  
巴基没有回答，仍旧盯着那个女人，他示威般的将手搭在了史蒂夫的肩上，往自己的方向拉了一下，然后冲着她露出了个威胁的表情。  
娜塔莎噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
史蒂夫一时之间有些搞不清楚状况，娜塔莎笑着对他说：“看来你的巴基把我当成情敌了啊？还冲我示威呢？”  
一下子所有人的目光都集中了过来，看到冬兵搭在史蒂夫肩上的手，顿时各种意味不明的眼神开始投到史蒂夫身上。  
史蒂夫瞬间脸红了，他尴尬的解释：“不是你们想的那样……这只是他的任务而已……娜塔莎没有向你们解释过吗？”  
娜塔莎的笑容里充满了揶揄：“我们都知道，你是他的任务，那你就让他好好完成他的任务啊，史蒂夫。”然后她还朝他挤了挤眼睛，“冬兵居然会吃醋，真是让人难以想象的画面，是不是？”

史蒂夫的脸变得更红了，冬兵开始烦躁起来，那个女人说了些什么？为什么史蒂夫看起来这么不安？他用俄语咕哝了一句脏话，突然站起来，从腰间摸出一把枪，对准了娜塔莎。  
“你干什么巴基？！”史蒂夫大吃一惊，急忙将冬兵手中的枪夺下，将他按回到座位上。  
“她冒犯了你。”冬兵指着娜塔莎，对史蒂夫说。  
“她没有冒犯到我，她是我的朋友！”史蒂夫哭笑不得，“还有你身上还藏着多少武器？我不是告诉你，不要带武器进入这里吗？”  
“巴恩斯中士身上所携带的武器数量大概远超您的预想，队长。”贾维斯彬彬有礼的声音响起，“需要我为您提供扫描数据吗？”  
冬兵立刻抬起头，警惕的看向声音来源。史蒂夫忙对贾维斯说：“不用了，谢谢你，贾维斯。”  
“随时为您效劳，队长。”  
声音消失了，冬兵仍四处查看声音来源，浑身绷得紧紧的。史蒂夫不得不安抚他：“没事，巴基，那是托尼的AI管家，贾维斯。他没有任何威胁，你不用紧张。”  
冬兵收回了视线，但看起来还是没有放松下来。史蒂夫把手放在他膝盖上，安抚般的轻拍：“这里很安全，巴基，所有人都是我的朋友，他们也对你很友好，你真的不用这么紧张。”  
“他想保护你。”娜塔莎若有所思的看着冬兵，“他不相信任何人，除了你。他在为你忍耐，史蒂夫，即使他并不喜欢呆在这里。”  
史蒂夫立刻看向冬兵，还没等他开口，冬兵已经对娜塔莎发出了威胁的低吼：“闭嘴，女人！”  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，丢给冬兵一个“你不过是只小狗狗”的眼神，朝史蒂夫笑了笑，转身朝布鲁斯和托尼那边走去了。  
冬兵被她那个眼神彻底激怒了，发出愤怒的低声咆哮，身形一动就被史蒂夫及时阻止了。他拉住冬兵，用悲伤的眼神看着他：“你真的不喜欢呆在这里吗，巴基？”  
冬兵最受不了他这种表情，语气粗鲁的回答：“没有！”顿了顿，又补充了一句，“不要听那个女人说的话。”  
史蒂夫轻声说：“她叫娜塔莎，是我最好的朋友，我希望你能和她和平相处，巴基。”  
冬兵不高兴的抿着嘴角，最后，勉强的点了点头。

傍晚，史蒂夫拜托布鲁斯替冬兵做个头部扫描检测，当冬兵看到那张椅子时，全身都僵硬了，但他强迫自己躺了上去。  
如果史蒂夫希望他“治疗”他的大脑，那么他会为他做到。  
他张开嘴，等着被塞入口塞。布鲁斯有些惊讶的看着他，而一旁的史蒂夫立刻反应了过来，他冲上前，一把抱住了冬兵，颤抖着开口：“天哪……巴基，你以为……我是要给你洗脑吗？”他的声音哽咽得厉害，“我怎么可能那么对你？”  
冬兵迷茫的看着他：“难道，你不是要把我变成你的巴基？”  
史蒂夫无法呼吸了，他的心似乎裂成了好几瓣，快要破碎了。巴基原来一直以为自己要把他洗脑成另一个人吗？即使如此，他也跟着自己回了复仇者大厦，也自愿躺上了这把椅子？  
他明明那么害怕，为什么却不说出来？  
他究竟是以什么心情来面对自己？  
“我不会把你……变成任何人。”史蒂夫紧紧将他搂进怀里，近乎呜咽着对他说，“如果你害怕治疗，那我们就不治疗了，我带你回去。”  
他俯身将冬兵从椅子里拉起，半搂着他，转身就要离开。  
布鲁斯有些迟疑：“队长……今天不给巴恩斯中士做检测了吗？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头：“谢谢你，博士，今天就到此为止吧，以后有需求我会再找你帮忙的，晚安。”  
他带着冬兵离开了实验室。  
是我太心急了，一路上，史蒂夫在心里说，我急于让巴基早点恢复记忆，却忘了他现在只是冬兵，根本没想起任何关于我的事，也没有想起他自己。  
他不该擅自替巴基做决定，不该强行要求他接受治疗……哪怕他仍是冬兵，也有掌控自己人生的权力。  
离集齐宝石还有一段时间，他可以慢慢等，等巴基再多想起一些以前的事情。  
他等得起。

晚上，冬兵睡在了史蒂夫的房间。床很大，史蒂夫终于不用再打地铺。  
房间里播放着轻柔的音乐，在史蒂夫向他道过晚安后，他闭上眼，随着韵律起伏不知不觉中睡着了。他做了个梦，梦里，他看到一片白茫茫的世界，一个和他看起来非常相像的男人正半垂着头坐在那里，身边还有另一个孤零零的背影。那人的头发比他略长，胡子比他浓密，看上去就像是几年以后的他。他抬起双眼，那双眼睛就和史蒂夫的眼睛一样，看起来那么那么的悲伤……  
冬兵不由自主的朝他走过去，那人身边的那个身影蓦然转过身来，一角冰冷的衣袍拂过了他的脸庞。  
冬兵瞬间惊醒了过来，他无声的喘息着。  
我为什么会梦到另一个自己？梦里的那个世界……是什么地方？  
还有那个戴着奇怪头盔的男人，为什么也会出现在梦里？梦里的我认识他吗？  
与此同时，另一个房间，洛基也猛的睁开了双眼。  
他转过头，索尔侧躺在不远处的沙发上，双手抓抱着靠垫，睡得正香。  
做了个奇怪……而诡异的梦。他心里想。  
那是预兆吗？是关于未来自己命运的预兆吗？  
我……死了吗？为什么梦里的自己看起来那么苍白而毫无生气？  
为什么那个钢铁胳膊的家伙也会出现在梦里？  
他也和我一样，在未来的某个时刻，死了吗？

\---------  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12  
洛基不是没有想过有朝一日他要面临死亡，虽然他是神，但神的生命也不是漫长到永恒的。只是无论如何，他都无法想象，什么样的情况下，他会和个地球上的凡人一起死？  
没错，那个有着一只钢铁胳膊，莫名其妙出现在他梦里的家伙，他百分之百可以确定，这不过是个普通的蝼蚁而已，顶多也就几十年的寿命——难道他的生命也只剩几十年了吗？怎么可能？  
况且他是神，就算死也有他该去的地方，怎么可能和那个凡人的灵魂栖息在同一个地方？  
洛基觉得完全不能接受，所以他开始怀疑，这个梦到底是什么意思，真的是对于未来的预兆吗？退一万步，就算他真的要面对死亡……那么索尔呢？  
他不由得又转头去看索尔。他总觉得索尔对他的态度很奇怪，这次他捅了那么大的篓子，索尔却连一句责怪他的话也没有，看着他的眼神就像他是个什么失而复得的宝贝。  
这句话听起来很恶心，却是洛基的真实感受。  
而且他怎么突然就和那个地球上的女人分手了？不是之前还打得火热吗？  
复仇者们也很奇怪。他感觉不到这些人对他怀有的那种强烈的敌意，作为前不久刚入侵了地球的邪恶反派，就算他是索尔的弟弟，这些人也不该对他如此宽容。  
他们看他的眼神就像他是索尔的姘头……这个形容让他觉得更恶心了，但是抱歉，这也是他的真实感受。  
绝对有什么地方不对劲。  
可他又无法去质问索尔，最后他想，也许他有必要和那个钢铁胳膊的家伙谈谈。

但很快洛基发现自己很难找到机会接近那家伙，就像索尔总是寸步不离的跟着自己一样，史蒂夫.罗杰斯也片刻不离冬兵的左右——好吧现在他知道那家伙的名字了，索尔不厌其烦的把每一名复仇者都向他介绍了一遍，也不管他愿不愿意听。他现在不但知道了那家伙叫冬兵，还知道他原名巴基.巴恩斯，是美国队长相识七十多年的老友兼老相好，不过因为被洗脑了，现在什么也不记得了。  
可怜的家伙。  
几个晚上后，洛基又做了那个诡异的梦，梦境中的他看起来悲伤而沉重，直直的看过来，似乎透过梦境凝视着现实中的自己。他想对自己说什么呢？想传达什么样的讯息呢？还有冬兵，他始终沉默的站在自己身边，凝望着某一处——他又在看什么呢？难道也是通过梦境在看着现实中的他自己吗？  
洛基愈发觉得他需要找冬兵沟通一下这件事了……他会不会也做了同样的梦呢？  
当他再一次从梦境中惊醒后，洛基再也睡不着了。他扭头看了一眼还沉浸在熟睡中的索尔，悄无声息的下了床，离开了房间。  
半夜的复仇者大厦十分安静，洛基赤着脚走在光滑的地板上，穿过长长的过道，他有种感觉，冬兵一定也睡不着——如果他们做了同样的梦的话。

事实证明他是对的，当他终于在天台上发现冬兵的时候。后者穿着件背心，坐在天台的边缘处，双腿悬空，目光茫然，不知道在看什么。  
洛基朝他走了过去，冬兵敏锐的回过头，在看到他的一瞬间，瞪大了双眼。  
于是洛基确定了，他们一定做了同样的梦。  
“我可以坐这儿吗？”洛基率先发问了，冬兵迟疑了一下，往旁边挪了挪，留出了一个位置。洛基在他身边坐下，一瞬间，两个人都有种微妙的时空错置感……似乎在什么地方，他们也曾这样坐在一起过。  
然后他们同时反应过来……是那个梦。  
一时间两人都没有再开口，时间一分一秒的过去，沉默蔓延在他们之间。冬兵甚至都没有抬头，既没有问洛基是谁，也没有问他为什么要坐在这儿。  
“你梦到过我，对吗？”洛基再次开口了，突兀的问道。  
冬兵转头看了他一眼，他确实梦到过这个人，不止一次。史蒂夫告诉过他，这个面容苍白，身材高挑的年轻男人名叫洛基，是雷神索尔的弟弟。  
虽然觉得和自己并没有什么关系，但他还是认真记住了这两个名字，包括这大厦里住的其他人。  
史蒂夫说，他们都是朋友。那个留着小胡子看起来有点娇小的男人叫托尼，还有个和他个头差不多文质彬彬模样的男人，叫布鲁斯。红头发女人名叫娜塔莎，史蒂夫说还有一个复仇者目前没在大厦，去招募新人去了。  
所以这个洛基……也是朋友吧？

“我梦到过你。”冬兵点头承认，“三次。”  
果然如此。洛基心里想。  
“你是不是还梦到了……死亡？”洛基单刀直入的问了，“梦到了你自己死去的景象？”  
“那是……死亡吗？”冬兵看起来困惑而迷茫，“我不知道，我以为……”  
他以为什么呢？  
他也不知道。当他从梦中惊醒时，他完全不知道梦中所看到的一切意味着什么。他看到他自己，朝着谁走过去，忽然之间就变成了一摊灰，在那之前只来得及叫了一声“史蒂夫”。  
原来那就是死亡吗？  
他会以那样的方式死去吗？  
冬兵抬起头，怔怔的看着洛基：“你也和我一样吗？梦到了你自己……死的样子？”  
洛基的双眸猛的一缩。  
他甚至不想回忆起他的那个梦。他绝不承认他会以那样的方式结束生命。  
那太蠢了……太蠢了！  
他怎么会蠢到去偷袭灭霸？  
他怎么会蠢到为了索尔交出魔方？  
他怎么会蠢到……在临死前承认自己是阿斯加德的王子，奥丁之子？  
到底在他身上发生了什么，会让他变成那样一个蠢货？！

“看来……”洛基刚开口，忽然之间脸色一变，低声骂了一句该死，急忙想要站起身来，但已经晚了，“砰”的一声玻璃破碎的声音，索尔从大厦里直接飞上了天台，惊慌失措的大叫着他的名字，紧接着史蒂夫也冲上了天台，他看起来和索尔一样糟糕，头发乱七八糟，满脸惊恐。  
然后他俩都像定住了一样，看着洛基和冬兵。  
“你们……”索尔艰难的开口了，他半夜醒来忽然发现洛基不见了时吓坏了，想都没想就直接冲出房间，正碰上因为冬兵不见了而慌忙冲出来的史蒂夫。在贾维斯的提示下，他们急忙冲向天台，没想到看到的却是洛基和巴基并肩坐在栏杆外的画面。  
史蒂夫觉得自己可能出现了幻觉……还是说巴基被洛基脑控了？不然怎么会和洛基半夜出来看星星？他们认识吗？  
“我们？”洛基的唇角勾起，他反而镇定下来，他忽然产生了一个念头：为什么索尔会突然变得这么奇怪，异常的执着于他，疯狂的在乎他，是不是因为……他其实知道自己会死？  
他甚至知道自己是怎么死的？  
“我们只是在讨论一个问题罢了。”洛基轻描淡写的回答。  
“什么问题？”索尔忍不住追问。  
“我们在讨论……”洛基忽然露出个微笑，他轻声说，“我死的时候，你也在旁边吗，亲爱的哥哥？”  
索尔一瞬间面上血色全无，他的嘴唇颤抖着，不敢置信的看着洛基：“你……为什么……”  
洛基定定的看着他，然后垂下眼帘，微微叹了口气：“所以，我是真的死了，而你知道这一切，是吗？”

一旁的史蒂夫也倒抽了一口凉气，他看向冬兵，冬兵也回视着他。  
“我和洛基一直在做着同样的梦。”他开口解释，这大概是他所说过的最长的一段话了，“我们梦见我们被困在同一个地方，也梦见了我们各自的死亡。”  
史蒂夫如同遭受重击，后退了半步，声音发抖：“你……梦见你……”  
冬兵点了点头，他自己其实并没有什么感觉，但史蒂夫那瞬间变得苍白的脸还是让他的心狠狠一抽，下意识的生出一股愧疚感。  
“对不起。”他不由自主的道歉。  
“你……为什么要道歉？”史蒂夫的声音颤抖得厉害，仿佛在极力压抑着什么情绪，“为什么要向我道歉？”  
“因为……因为他在说，对不起。”冬兵想起了梦中的那个自己，他无言的向自己说的那句话，那双悲伤的眼睛，那声沉重的叹息，“他说……对不起史蒂夫，又把你一个人丢下了。”  
史蒂夫双腿一软，不由自主的半跪了下去，他微微张着嘴，眼眶发红，浑身都在发抖，冬兵慌忙也跟着半跪下去，扶住了他。  
史蒂夫的肩膀颤抖着，良久，终于发出了一声宛如濒死的野兽一般的哀泣：“巴基……”

\-------------  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13  
冬兵抱住了史蒂夫，好像拥抱着一个破碎的灵魂。  
复仇者们不知何时，一个个都聚集到了他们周围。所有人都沉默不语，托尼开口想说什么，娜塔莎制止了他。  
“一切都等明天再说。”她说，目光一一扫过其他人，“明天，我们再讨论这个。”  
天台的另一边，索尔和洛基不知何时一起消失了。布鲁斯扶了扶眼镜架，扯了托尼一下：“走吧伙计，我们还没调整完那些数据呢。”托尼小声叹了口气，跟着他转身离开。娜塔莎也跟着离开了，走之前深深看了史蒂夫一眼。  
史蒂夫半垂着头，被冬兵拥在怀里。那场战争已经结束三年了，这三年来他一直尽可能的活得像个正常人。把巴基再次带回来的念头支撑着他，让他不至于绝望和崩溃。  
可是冬兵那句“他说对不起史蒂夫，又把你一个人丢下了”终于将他击垮。  
他不得不面对这个现实：他的巴基从世界上消失了，确确实实，真真切切。就算他回到过去，将三年前的冬兵带了回来……那也不是他在瓦坎达战场上与之并肩的那个巴基了。  
是他，却又不是他。  
冬兵无法理解他的悲伤，没有过去的记忆。就算他总有一天想起了过去，他也永远不会知道，他曾经为了摆脱九头蛇而付出了什么样的代价，为了寻回过去的记忆而历经了怎样的艰辛。他永远不会知道，自己为了找到他，带回他，保护他，曾经怎样与整个世界为敌。  
那些他们共有的记忆，他们一起经历过的往事，他们在抱着赴死之心前往西伯利亚途中说的那些话，瓦坎达大战前夕他们之间对彼此的承诺……这些都永远也不会出现在冬兵的记忆中了。  
他真的失去了他的巴基……至少是，一部分他的巴基。  
而那一部分的巴基，永远都不会再回来了。

不知道时间过去了多久，史蒂夫终于慢慢平静了下来。他直起身体，轻轻推开了冬兵的胳膊。  
“我们先回房。”他声音嘶哑的说，“你一晚上都没睡好吧？回去好好休息下。”  
冬兵皱起了眉，但他没有说什么，沉默的跟在史蒂夫身后，两人回房间后，史蒂夫稍微整理了一下床铺，示意冬兵躺下休息，然后自己准备转身离开。就在他转身的那一瞬间，冬兵伸手一把拉住了他。  
“你去哪？”  
“……去冲个澡，你先睡，不用等我。”史蒂夫看起来疲惫而虚弱——真奇怪，他不是拥有四倍血清吗？冬兵以为虚弱这个词永远也不会出现在他身上。  
他的肌肉仍然健硕有力，但他看起来好像整个人都已经被掏空了一样。  
“我知道你在难过。”冬兵用生硬的语气说，“你的巴基……他死了，你知道他死了，对吗？”  
他听到洛基问索尔的那句话了，他想如果索尔知道洛基在未来的某个时刻死了，那么史蒂夫一定也知道自己……不，是他的巴基，在某个时刻死了。  
史蒂夫沉默了片刻，回答：“你刚刚不是都已经承认了吗？你梦到的就是你自己。”  
“他看起来确实是我，也和我有着一样的金属臂。”冬兵回答，“但是你知道那不是我，他是你的巴基。”  
“有什么区别？”史蒂夫反问。  
“你爱他，不爱我。”冬兵冷静的说，“你很失望，你希望带回的是他，不是我。”  
史蒂夫的眼眸一下子睁大，他立刻转过身来，冬兵坐在床沿，看起来表情十分平静。他几乎要以为冬兵拥有读心的超能力了……可是不，他没有这么想过，他从来没有觉得失望，从来没有产生过不爱眼前的这个男人，只爱三年后的巴基那样的念头。  
他只是……悲哀而已。  
悲哀他彻底失去的……那一部分巴基。那是永远也无法弥补的遗憾。

史蒂夫走了回来，在冬兵的身边坐下。  
“你错了。”他轻声说，“我从来没有在你和你自己之间进行过选择，巴基。”  
“可是他记得你。”冬兵的声音冷冰冰的，除了胸脯起伏不定之外，他看上去就像个没有人类感情的机器，“我不知道为什么……如果他真的是未来的我，为什么你知道他会死？你能预测未来？还是……你本来就是从未来而来，你想找到没死之前的他？”  
冬兵并不蠢。  
他虽然缺乏人类的常识，却并不缺乏知识，相反，他的知识储备量还不少，因为在过去的那些任务中，有不少需要他用到各类不同的知识。无论他被多少次洗脑，他的基本知识储备不会被洗去，就像他对于自己人形兵器的自我认知一样，都属于冬兵这项资产的原始资料。  
他有缜密的逻辑分析能力——作为一个经常单兵作战的杀手，面对那些难以掌握的突发状况时，他必须能够随机应变，不断根据变化的情况来调整他的行动计划。所以他很擅长适应环境，也很擅长接受新的认知。  
他从史蒂夫的一系列反应中推断出，史蒂夫认识他梦中那个未来的……巴基，并且知道他会死亡。  
他仍然没有实感，觉得梦中的那个巴基就是自己。虽然他们看起来几乎一模一样，而那个巴基也有和自己一样的金属手臂。可是那个巴基看起来……像个活生生的人。  
他的表情看起来悲伤得那么真实，他的眼睛和史蒂夫的眼睛一样，带着一种破碎的痛苦。他拥有人类的感情，拥有属于巴基的记忆。  
而他却没有。  
他也很希望自己能变成那样的巴基，能变成史蒂夫爱着的那个巴基。可他不是……所以史蒂夫失望了。  
“你想找到没死之前的巴基，可是我让你觉得失望了。”他又重复了一遍，仿佛是说给自己听，“抱歉。”

史蒂夫惊讶的看着他，诧异于他敏锐得吓人的洞察力。冬兵竟然猜中了大部分的事实，不得不说，这确实出乎史蒂夫的预料。  
可是冬兵仍然拒不承认自己就是巴基……不，他承认，但他认为自己对他感到失望。  
所以他还是用“你的巴基”来指代另一个自己。  
这让史蒂夫的心再次抽痛起来，他摇着头，握住了冬兵的双手。  
冬兵没有抽回。  
他凝视着冬兵，开口：“我从来没有，也永远不会对你感到失望，巴基。我确实从未来跨越了时间线回到现在，因为我要从死神的手中把你夺回来，我要再次带回你。我爱你，不管是过去的你，现在的你，还是未来的你。”  
“哪怕我没有巴基的记忆，没有关于你的记忆，哪怕我只是现在的我，甚至永远也无法变成你的巴基，也没关系吗？”冬兵低声问道。  
“我无论如何都爱着你。”史蒂夫声音坚定，“不管你是巴基，还是冬兵。”

冬兵的双眼猛的闭上了，他的睫毛在微微颤抖，这是第一次，史蒂夫在冬兵的脸上看到了类似于脆弱的表情。  
很快他就睁开了眼，那难得的一丝脆弱也飞快的消失了。  
“我可以……帮你找到他。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫吃惊的看着他，“你是说……”  
“你的巴基，未来的我，随便你怎么定义都可以。”冬兵回答，他直视着史蒂夫的眼睛，“我知道他在哪儿。”  
史蒂夫简直不敢置信，他有些语无伦次的说：“可是……可是你不是在那场未来的战争中……”  
“死了。”冬兵接过他的话，“我知道，但他确实在我的梦中出现了。而且他能看到我，他想向我传达关于他的信息。但是很抱歉，我不是太懂他在说什么。”  
顿了顿，冬兵再次开口：“他说了一个词，宝石。”  
史蒂夫蓦然睁大了双眼。  
“宝石……”他喃喃的重复，“原来巴基……被困在……某颗宝石里面？”随后他的瞳孔猛然一缩。  
“灵魂宝石！”

冬兵在一旁静静的看着他，看着史蒂夫的脸庞在那一瞬间变亮。  
他曾经犹豫过，要不要把这一点讯息告诉史蒂夫——因为那意味着，他将失去价值。  
因为史蒂夫一定会想尽一切办法，把他的巴基带回来，那个真正的巴基。  
哪怕那是未来的他，但也和现在的他毫无关系。  
然而在听到史蒂夫说，他爱自己，不管自己是冬兵还是巴基时，他的想法动摇了，然后在一瞬间，做了决定。  
他要把属于史蒂夫的那个巴基，还给他。  
史蒂夫既然能从未来跨越时空回到过去，必然也能再去往未来。  
他现在知道了巴基在哪儿，他可以去寻找他的巴基了。  
至于他自己，他的任务已经完成了。  
史蒂夫亲口承认，他爱他。  
完成了任务的资产，应该回到他的冷冻舱里去。  
真羡慕……那个未来的自己啊。冬兵心里想。  
希望下次睁开眼，从冷冻舱里出来的时候，等待着他的是史蒂夫，然后对他说：“我等了你好久，巴基。”

\--------------  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14  
复仇者们第二天再次聚在了一起，索尔和洛基也回了复仇者大厦，洛基看起来面色有些苍白，似乎受到了什么打击。索尔解释，他们回了阿斯加德，见了父神奥丁和他们的母亲弗丽嘉。  
在前往阿斯加德的途中，索尔向洛基坦白了一切，洛基不但知道了几年后即将发生的那场导致了包括他在内的，半个宇宙生命被毁灭的战争，也知道了神后弗丽嘉会在不久后的将来死去的事。  
他完全不能接受这个现实，一直在大骂索尔撒谎。索尔只是冷静的看着他，等他发泄够了后，伸手搂住了他的肩膀，语气坚定而沉重：“我以我的神格起誓，我绝不会拿这种事情开玩笑或欺骗你。我和我的朋友们千辛万苦回到过去，就是为了将我们所爱的人，所重视的人从死神的手中夺回来。父亲，母亲，还有你，我全都要救回来。我经历过一无所有，再没有什么可失去的痛苦。我再也不想经历第二次了。”  
洛基没有说话，却也没有甩开他的手。良久，他开口了：“我什么时候也变成你所重视的人了吗，哥哥？”  
“不。”索尔凝视着他，“你是我所爱的人，洛基。”  
洛基震惊的看着他，一瞬间都忘了反驳或嘲讽回去了。他以为索尔在开玩笑，但是没有，索尔的表情看起来很认真。  
这他妈真的见鬼了吧？他心里想，索尔竟然说爱他？  
可是他回想起最近这段时间索尔的种种表现，他看向自己时的眼神，他和那个地球女人突然之间的分手，他对自己莫名其妙的包容和宠溺，以及复仇者们对他那种微妙的态度……  
难道在未来的那几年……他真的和索尔相爱了吗？这个念头彻底吓到他了。所以，梦里的那个他才会那么蠢吗？  
之后一路上，洛基都没有再开口。  
当他和索尔同时出现在复仇者大厦时，他仍然保持着沉默。

“吾友们，”索尔双手撑在桌上，环视一周，难得的用上了郑重的语气，“吾有一件重要的事情想告诉诸位。”  
“正巧，我也有一项重要情报分享给大家。”史蒂夫双手交握平放在桌面上，旁边坐着面无表情的冬兵，他向索尔点头示意，“你先说吧。”  
索尔点点头，开口继续：“吾与洛基昨夜前往阿斯加德，见了父神与母后，母后在见到洛基时，第一句话是，为什么你的灵魂不完整了，孩子？”  
几乎所有人都发出了一个短促的惊呼声，史蒂夫瞬间皱起眉，目光在洛基和冬兵身上来回切换。  
“灵魂不完整？”娜塔莎喃喃的说，“为什么洛基的灵魂会不完整？”  
“或许和灵魂宝石有关。”史蒂夫开口了，“这也是我准备与大家共享的情报，巴基告诉我，梦里那个未来的他向他传达了一个讯息，在灭霸入侵的那场战争后，他被困在了灵魂宝石里面。”  
“他的灵魂被困在了灵魂宝石里？”托尼十分吃惊，“为什么？难道灵魂宝石还会主动吸收灵魂吗？”  
“理论上来说，不无可能。”布鲁斯点点头，“我一直在研究无限宝石，对于灵魂宝石虽然了解不算太多，但可以肯定，这是颗相当危险的宝石，因为它不但具有一定的自我意识，而且拥有一个饥渴的灵魂——它喜欢收集世界上所有它觉得有兴趣的灵魂。”  
“毕竟得到灵魂宝石的唯一途径，就是献祭自己最爱之人的灵魂。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“这货看来是有什么心里毛病吗？专门和别人的爱人过不去？”  
洛基的神色微微一变。  
“谁知道呢？也许它就是个疯子，所有那场战争中牺牲的灵魂都被它给吸收了。”托尼疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴，忽然眼睛一亮，“那彼得……是不是他的灵魂也被困在宝石里了？”  
“有可能。”布鲁斯若有所思，“如果它真的趁那场战争后疯狂吸取灵魂的话。”  
“可是洛基不是在那场大战前就……”娜塔莎欲言又止，看向索尔和洛基。  
洛基只是向她回以冷漠的一瞥。索尔轻轻握住了他的手，然后对娜塔莎说：“但是既然洛基和巴基同时梦到了对方，那说明他们的灵魂一定被困在同一个地方，他们之间才会产生共振。”

“也许灵魂宝石只是选择了那些它感兴趣的灵魂呢？”布鲁斯推了推眼镜，“这些都只是我们的猜测而已，唯一能肯定的是，洛基和巴基的灵魂都被困在宝石里了。如果说洛基的灵魂不完整，那么巴基呢？必然也不完整吧？这是一个悖论，被困在宝石里的是未来他们的灵魂，怎么会影响到现在的他们呢？”  
“这样想一下，我们改变时间线回到了过去，我们想改变历史，可是在过去几年里已经发生过的那些事情呢？就都被抹杀了吗？这本身不也是一个悖论吗？一个人真实存在过的痕迹怎么可能被抹杀掉呢？”托尼皱起眉，“我一直在想，人为的逆转未来一定会对这个世界造成我们所不知道的影响，甚至可能是坏的影响——我们救回了我们所爱的人，那么会不会就有人失去他们本不应失去的人呢？”  
“我猜你是想说蝴蝶效应？确实，谁能猜到一个小小的改变会导致什么样的最终结果呢？”布鲁斯一下子猜到了托尼所担心的，他安抚般的拍了拍他的肩，“我们只能选择在我们看来最好的未来，我们只能尽可能的拯救世界上绝大多数人，我们救不了所有人，托尼，我们谁也不是救世主。”  
托尼叹了口气，挥挥手：“抱歉我有点扯远了，我只是想说，我能理解为什么他们的灵魂会不完整——因为他们曾经真实的存在过，那些他们生活过的痕迹不可能就这么没了，必然会以某种形式被保存下来，或者是平行宇宙，或者是灵魂宝石……那些也是他们灵魂的一部分。”  
“灵魂碎片。”布鲁斯若有所思，“那一部分的他们，以灵魂碎片的形式，被保存在了灵魂宝石里？”

史蒂夫终于开口了：“我赞同你们的观点，我也这么认为。如果未来的巴基灵魂被困在灵魂宝石里，那么现在的他呢？难道他们拥有着不同的灵魂吗？我不认为他们是被割裂开的两个人，灵魂宝石里所禁锢的，应当只是他灵魂的一部分，是未来的那一部分他。”  
冬兵的肩膀不由得微微一颤，这细微的动作也被史蒂夫敏锐的察觉到了，他立刻转头问他：“怎么了吗，巴基？”  
冬兵沉默了片刻，低声说：“我以为……你找到了你的巴基，我就失去意义了。”  
“为什么你会这么想？”史蒂夫吃惊又心痛，“我不是告诉过你吗？你就是我的巴基，不管是过去的你，现在的你，还是未来的你，你们拥有的是同一个灵魂。我绝不会为了任何所谓别的巴基，放弃你！”  
“你一直觉得自己只是个替代品吗？”娜塔莎开口了，“或者，更过分一点，你以为自己只是个物品？要我告诉你更多关于你的事情吗？你曾经训练过我，我也和你一样，原本只是个武器。但我现在自由了，我有了自己的伙伴，可以做我想做的事情。你和我一样，你不是武器，也不是资产，你可以成为我们其中的一员。”  
冬兵迟疑的抬眼，看到复仇者们大多都对他露出了友善的表情。只有托尼的神情看起来有些不自然，史蒂夫告诉过他，他在过去所执行的某个任务中，伤害到了他的家人。  
伤害？这个词对于他来说很陌生，他每次执行完任务后就回归基地，洗脑，进冷冻舱。也许他伤害过的人太多了，那些都只是任务目标而已。  
他不知道自己该做什么，能做什么。史蒂夫说，那不是他的错，但他确实欠托尼一个抱歉。等他恢复记忆了，他会和他一起承担这一切。  
“是的，冬日战士，巴恩斯中士。”索尔也开口了，“吾听吾友史蒂夫说过关于你的一切，你是一个伟大的战士，也是吾友深爱之人，欢迎你加入我们。”

冬兵眨了眨眼，第一次，他终于有了自己不是资产，而是人类的感觉。  
我可以吗？他心里想，我真的可以变成巴基吗？  
我可以不再是武器，不再为了任务而存在，不会再因为任务失败而受到惩罚，不用再回到冷冻舱里吗？  
我可以拥有伙伴吗？  
我可以拥有自己想要的东西吗？  
我可以拥有……史蒂夫吗？

他转头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫紧紧握住了他的手，轻声说：“我想让你变得完整，巴基。”  
完整。  
如果他们说的都是真的，他灵魂的部分碎片被禁锢在那个什么宝石里面，那么他可以拿回那些碎片吗？  
拿回属于巴基的那些记忆？  
冬兵一动不动的凝视着史蒂夫，终于开口：“我想变得完整。”  
我想变成你的巴基，史蒂夫。  
我想真正的，彻底的拥有你。  
有史以来，第一次有了强烈的，想要拥有什么东西的欲望。  
他想为了自己而活。  
“那就做好准备，联系斯科特，送我回原本的世界，灵魂宝石应该还在沃尔米。”史蒂夫声音坚定，“我去拿回它。”  
“我也去。”索尔紧跟着开口，“我们去夺回属于洛基和巴基的灵魂碎片。”

“恐怕我也要跟着一起去。”一直保持着沉默的洛基终于开口了，“毕竟关乎我的灵魂，我要第一时间拿回我的灵魂碎片。”  
“我和史蒂夫去就行了，你不必……”  
“我必须去。”洛基的声音冷冽而坚决，“任何人也不要试图阻止我，包括你，索尔。”  
“我也要去。”冬兵也跟着开口了，“你不会把我一个人留下吧，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫刚要拒绝的话语瞬间被噎了回去。  
娜塔莎担心的看着他们：“可是要拿到灵魂宝石的条件不是……”  
“会有办法解决的。”史蒂夫沉声说，“总要有人去拿灵魂宝石，不是吗？”  
“是的，我们一定能找到解决之道。”索尔也出言安抚，“相信我和史蒂夫吧。”

晚上，冬兵跟着史蒂夫回了房间。  
复仇者们经过一番商讨，最后同意了他们的方案，由史蒂夫和索尔带着巴基和洛基回原世界，去拿回灵魂宝石。  
冬兵洗完澡，躺在床上，盯着天花板发呆。不久，史蒂夫也洗完澡出来，一边用毛巾擦试着头发，一边在床沿坐下。  
冬兵转过头，无意识的盯着史蒂夫。武器是没有审美观的，但人有。  
冬兵的目光流连在史蒂夫的脸上，身体上。毫无疑问，史蒂夫有着一张对任何人来说都具有绝对吸引力的脸，以及全世界最火辣的身材。不知为什么，他的脑海里浮现出一个瘦弱的身影，总是带着淤青的脸庞，有着和史蒂夫一模一样的蓝色眼眸。  
胸口涌出一股陌生的感觉，冬兵不由自主的伸出手，手指碰触到了史蒂夫的脸庞。  
史蒂夫的动作立刻顿住了，他放下毛巾，转过头来看着冬兵，目光中带着一丝不解。  
“怎么了？”  
冬兵没有回答，他毫不避讳的盯着史蒂夫，手指在他的嘴唇上轻轻擦过。史蒂夫的脸渐渐变得通红，他有些不安的动了动。  
“我……记得。”冬兵喃喃的说，“这种感觉，想要触摸你嘴唇的感觉，在你还是个小个子的时候。”  
渴望而又压抑。  
想伸手却又不敢。  
他记起了那种感觉，虽然他记不清是在什么样的情境下，他产生了那样的心情——或许那样的时候太多了。  
史蒂夫呆住了，然后他一把抓住了冬兵的手。  
“你……记起来了吗？”他声音颤抖着问。  
“一点点。”冬兵轻声说，“我记得你，那个小小的你，我总是在你不注意的时候盯着你的嘴唇看，我想……我大概是想吻你？”  
史蒂夫猛然抱住了他。  
“我很抱歉巴基。”他的声音里带着一丝哽咽，“以前我一直都不知道……直到我彻底失去了你。”  
他的嘴唇慢慢的移到了冬兵的嘴唇附近，停顿了一下，无声的等待着他的允许。  
冬兵闭上了眼睛。  
灼热的嘴唇覆盖了上来，他听到自己心底发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
他大概等这个吻，等了太久了，从寒冷的布鲁克林冬夜，穿过硝烟弥漫的战场，穿越无数冰封的岁月，从巴基.巴恩斯，到冬兵。  
他等到了。  
\--------------  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15（完结）

红骷髅守着灵魂宝石，他的目光贪婪而又绝望，几十年了，他被流放到这颗荒芜的星球，孤零零的成为一个看守者，日日夜夜的对着灵魂宝石，看得到却得不到，这是多么痛苦的折磨。  
有人来了，他立刻直起了身子。当看清来人后，红骷髅一瞬间简直想尖叫，又想大笑。  
居然是那个该死的史蒂夫.罗杰斯！他旁边那个有着根钢铁胳膊的男人看起来有些眼熟，是谁呢？算了，不重要了。  
“史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”红骷髅露出个狰狞的笑容，整张脸都扭曲了，“真没想到，我们居然在这儿又见面了。”  
史蒂夫静静的看着面前这张丑脸。  
虽然已经做好心理准备了，但当他看到红骷髅时，还是被狠狠的恶心到了。  
哪怕过了几十年了，那张脸还是会引起他生理性的不适。  
冬兵一言不发的走到了他身侧，钢铁手臂发出轻微的咔咔声，无声的做好了战斗的准备。

“灵魂宝石的守护者，吾和吾的朋友是来带走灵魂宝石的。”索尔开口了，他并不认识红骷髅，也不知道史蒂夫和红骷髅之间的宿怨，保持着礼貌的态度开口了。  
红骷髅看了他一眼，冷冷的说：“你拿不到的。”  
“为什么？”这次出声的是洛基，他的声音里带着一丝愠怒，“你不过是灵魂宝石的守护者，并非拥有者，你有什么资格说我的兄长拿不到？”  
这个好像在骷髅上蒙了张血皮的怪物真的是让他觉得恶心透了，一想到自己的灵魂碎片被困在宝石内，而这个变态没准就在日日夜夜的偷窥宝石内的景象，他就觉得更恶心了。  
“因为得到宝石的条件，是必须献祭自己最爱的人。你的哥哥，阿斯加德之王，雷神索尔，他能做到吗？”红骷髅冷笑了一声，“而你呢，邪神洛基，你又能做到吗？”  
别以为他被流放到这颗星球就什么都不知道了，阿斯加德王储索尔和冰霜巨人后裔洛基，他还是有所耳闻的。  
这对神兄弟跑来凑什么热闹呢？

“索尔，洛基。”史蒂夫终于开口了，“我认识这名宝石守护者，他叫施密特，让我来对付他吧。”  
“可是……”洛基刚要开口，史蒂夫打断了他，“就是当年他把巴基送进了纳粹的实验室，折磨他，给他注射劣质血清，拿他当试验品。当时让他给逃走了，这也是我一直以来的遗憾。所以……今天算是我和他之间的私人恩怨，让我来亲手了结，好吗？”  
洛基还想开口说什么，却被索尔按住了肩膀。  
“好的，兄弟。”他沉声对史蒂夫说，“我了解这种感受，做你想做的吧。”  
眼看着心爱的人被痛苦的折磨，而自己却无能为力，那种感受他太明白了。如果现在站在他面前的是灭霸，他也一定会用最残忍的方式杀死他。  
他带着洛基退开了，虽然洛基看上去还有些不情愿，倒也没多说什么。

红骷髅面前只剩下史蒂夫和冬兵了。  
“就是他？”一直保持着沉默的冬兵第一次开口了，“七十年前，折磨巴恩斯……折磨我的那个人？”  
他还是不太习惯于将自己等同于巴基。  
听到这句话，红骷髅的视线立刻转到了他身上。盯着他看了片刻，红骷髅的脸上慢慢露出个惊讶的表情：“是你？我当年的试验品，唯一生存下来的那个？你竟然还没死？”  
他笑了起来，发出难听刺耳的声音：“佐拉竟然成功了？看来劣质血清的效果也不错嘛，你看你，啧啧，又一个超级战士？”  
冬兵二话不说举枪朝他射击，“砰砰”数声枪响，一串子弹穿过了红骷髅的身体，但他看起来毫发无伤。  
“你们在沃米尔星球是无法伤害到我的。”红骷髅大笑起来，他看向史蒂夫和冬兵，语气中带着一丝怜悯，“别白费劲了，别忘了我可是灵魂宝石的守护者，它也会保护我的。”  
“说的你好像是宝石的主人一样。”史蒂夫冷冷的说，“只可惜你永远也只能看着，连一根手指头也摸不到。”  
红骷髅的笑容僵在了脸上，他恼羞成怒的冲着史蒂夫说：“你以为你就能得到灵魂宝石？你准备好献祭你最爱之人的灵魂了吗？在哪儿呢？”  
“献祭？最爱之人的灵魂？”冬兵有些疑惑的转头看着史蒂夫，“什么意思？”  
“这是得到灵魂宝石的唯一条件。”红骷髅好心的为他科普，“你不是美国队长的好兄弟吗？你应该知道他最爱的人是谁吧？来，看着我指的方向——”  
红骷髅指着不远处的一个悬崖：“让他最爱的人从那儿跳下去，然后他就可以得到灵魂宝石了。”

冬兵紧紧抿着嘴唇，他看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫并没有反驳，只是声音冷硬的说：“我会有办法的，施密特。”  
看来红骷髅没有撒谎。  
原来这就是得到灵魂宝石的代价。  
那史蒂夫要怎么拿到灵魂宝石呢？献祭谁的灵魂才行呢？史蒂夫最爱的人……是谁呢？  
是巴基.巴恩斯吗？  
是……他吗？  
“噢，当然，你肯定有办法。”似乎想到了什么似的，施密特突然对着史蒂夫笑了，那种假惺惺的，毒蛇般黏腻恶心的笑容，“我想起来了，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，你是个圣人，一个具有牺牲精神的圣人。你当年为了救你的朋友——真巧，就是你身边这个——你差点葬身火海。为了一个朋友你都能牺牲自己，你肯定也愿意为了拿到灵魂宝石而再次牺牲自己。让我猜猜，这几个人里谁会是你的爱人呢？你想自己跳下去，然后让他得到宝石——”  
史蒂夫立刻冲上去扼住了他的脖子，想要阻止他说下去，然而在场的几个人还是全听到了。  
不远处的索尔不敢置信的看向史蒂夫：“什么？这就是你的计划？你疯了吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫还来不及说话，冬兵突然动了。  
他深深看了史蒂夫一眼，然后头也不回的朝着悬崖边快速冲过去了。

史蒂夫瞬间明白了他想干什么，他简直要疯了，立刻松开红骷髅，不顾一切的朝冬兵身后追过去：“巴基！别做傻事，巴基……巴基！！”  
然而还是晚了一步，冬兵已经毫不犹豫的跳下去了。  
史蒂夫扑上去，死死拽住了他的一只手。  
“别……”史蒂夫的声音颤抖着，“求你，巴基……求你不要……”  
冬兵仰头看着他，史蒂夫的表情看起来快要破碎了，焦急、惊恐、痛苦……他死死的抓着冬兵，仿佛只要他一松手，他就失去了一切。  
“如果我不跳下去，是不是你就准备跳下去，史蒂夫？”冬兵问他。  
史蒂夫拼命摇头，嘴唇都在颤抖：“我不会……我不会……”  
他会的。冬兵心里想，红骷髅猜的没错，这一定就是史蒂夫的计划，牺牲自己，让他得到灵魂宝石。  
可是他得到了灵魂宝石又能做什么呢？史蒂夫是美国队长，是复仇者联盟中的核心人物，整个世界还等着他去拯救。  
而他呢？他什么也不是。  
“去完成你的使命吧，史蒂夫。”冬兵低声说，“比起我，这个世界更需要你。”  
他伸出另一只手，那只钢铁胳膊，迅速用蛮力狠狠掰开了史蒂夫紧紧拽着他的手指。  
“不……不！”史蒂夫大叫起来，他整个身体几乎都悬空了，但冬兵依然挣脱开来，从他的眼前坠落下去。  
世界在那一瞬间似乎都崩塌了。  
史蒂夫的身体也跟着往下坠去……他已经无法思考了，他只知道，在隔了七十多年后，那场噩梦又变成了现实。  
他再一次眼睁睁看着巴基从他手中坠落下去。  
而他这次……真的没有力气再独自一人回去了……

衣领被一把拽住了，随即他整个身体都被硬生生的拽了上去。索尔的面孔出现在他眼前，他喘着气瞪着史蒂夫：“你干什么，史蒂夫？！”  
“巴基……”史蒂夫喃喃的说，他的双眼已经失去了焦距，目光茫然的落在索尔背后的虚空，“巴基……跳下去了……”  
“所以你也要跟着跳下去？”索尔生气的朝他低吼，“你跳下去，巴恩斯中士就回来了吗？”  
史蒂夫眼神空茫的坐在地上。  
“难道我们没有经历过失去吗？”索尔低声说，“一定会有办法的，我们可以带着灵魂宝石再次回到过去，你可以再次带回巴恩斯……”  
洛基一只手按在了他的背上。  
“不要再说了。”他打断了索尔，“你觉得，你现在说的话，他能听见吗？”  
索尔这才发现，史蒂夫一动不动的坐在原地。痛苦、绝望……这些苍白的词汇都已经不足以形容他了。他看起来就像是一件已经坏了的机器，一具被掏空了的躯壳，完全失去了生机。  
一直以来，索尔都认为史蒂夫是坚不可摧的。他的灵魂太过强大，他经历过这世界所能够给予他的最大恶意，再没有什么能将他击倒。  
现在他才知道，原来史蒂夫也不是强大到无法击倒的。他也不过是个凡人，他也有站不起来的一天。  
“……拿到灵魂宝石后，你和洛基就带着它先回地球吧，索尔。”史蒂夫终于开口了，他甚至没有抬头，语气非常平静，“我想留在这儿。”  
他太累了。不想再做美国队长了，不想拯救世界了，也不想再穿越回过去，再去找巴基了。  
他想就这么留在沃米尔。  
十年也好，百年也好。变成石像也好，化成灰也好。  
他就一直坐在这里。

“……什么？原来你们竟然是这种关系？”红骷髅在震惊过后，爆发出一阵歇斯底里的狂笑，“我还以为你是最完美的超级士兵呢，罗杰斯，原来你也有致命的缺陷。难道血清没有把你这令人恶心的癖好给治好？难怪当年你为了救他，连命都可以不要，他就是你的最爱吗？”  
“他真的是让人恶心到极点。”洛基一脸不想再忍耐下去的样子，“我能上去照脸抽他吗？这个血糊糊的丑八怪……”  
他忽然定住不动了，眼睛半睁着，身体一阵颤抖。索尔吃惊的扶住他的肩膀：“你怎么了，洛基？”  
那边红骷髅还在继续滔滔不绝：“可是为什么你没有得到灵魂宝石呢？不是已经献祭了你最爱的人的灵魂吗？所以你们之间这种让人恶心的感情，即使是灵魂宝石也不想认同，是吗？哈哈哈哈……”  
他笑到一半，忽然被一只钢铁手掐住了脖子。  
“你这恶心透顶的怪物，过了这么多年，还没有死吗？”冬兵冷冷的声音响起，顿时，所有人的目光都集中在了他身上。  
史蒂夫猛的站了起来，不敢置信的看着他：“巴基……是你吗？真的是你吗？！”  
不知何时出现在红骷髅身后的冬兵，另一只手的掌心，躺着一颗黄色的宝石。  
灵魂宝石。

红骷髅疯狂的挣扎起来：“不！这不可能！你怎么会得到灵魂宝石？！你也不可能伤害到我，这里是沃米尔……”  
“是吗？可惜你已经得不到灵魂宝石的庇护了。”冬兵的嘴角勾起一抹冰冷的微笑，“因为现在它的主人，是我了。”  
钢铁臂咔咔作响，指节慢慢收缩，红骷髅奋力挣扎着，终于一脚蹬在冬兵的腹部，挣脱开来。他心有余悸，知道面对两个超级士兵毫无胜算，爬起来就想逃走，却被一面飞来的盾挡住了去路。  
史蒂夫大步飞奔过来，直接一拳将他砸倒在地，随即冬兵也赶了过来，两人配合得天衣无缝，红骷髅被揍得完全没有回手之力。

那边的洛基猛然睁开了眼，大口喘息了一声，往后倒退好几步。索尔慌忙扶住了他：“你到底怎么了？”  
洛基低着头，半晌，慢慢抬起头来，神情复杂的看着索尔。  
索尔不明所以的看着他，渐渐的，表情也开始变化，他的声音颤抖起来：“你……是不是……想起来了……”  
洛基扭过头去：“我不是为了你……才去刺杀灭霸的。”  
索尔一把将他死死搂在了怀里：“我知道……我知道……”  
他的声音里带着一丝哽咽，洛基的身体瞬间僵住了，半晌，慢慢柔软了下来。他伸出手，迟疑了片刻，最终轻轻放在了索尔背上。  
“我回来了，哥哥。”他轻声说。

冬兵的枪口抵在了红骷髅的太阳穴上，拉动保险栓，在扣下扳机之前，犹豫的看了一眼史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫的盾砸在红骷髅的脸旁，虽然已经被揍得不成人形了，但红骷髅依旧笑得嚣张。  
“你想在这里杀了我吗，罗杰斯？”他喘着气，挑衅般看向史蒂夫，“不把我带回去？我可是二战头号通缉犯吧？幸存纳粹首领之一，九头蛇的创始人——不让我接受公开审判吗？”  
“你的罪行早就公诸于世，对于世人来说，七十年前你就已经被枪决了。”史蒂夫冷冷的看着他，“我想，你没必要再经受一次审判了。”  
“你无权对我动用私刑。”红骷髅阴侧侧的说，“你可是美国队长，道德标杆，你不会这么做的吧？”  
“正如你自己所说，是你造就了巴基所有的一切痛苦。”史蒂夫丝毫不为所动，“我认为他才是最有权对你进行审判的那一个。”  
他一只脚踩在红骷髅的胸口，让他无法动弹，然后抬眼看向冬兵：“巴基？”  
冬兵低下头看着红骷髅。  
“你说，我和史蒂夫之间的感情不被灵魂宝石所承认。”他淡淡的说，“实际上，我们之间的感情，连灵魂宝石也承受不起。”  
红骷髅的脸抽搐了一下。  
“很高兴，七十年后，我能够亲手杀了你，施密特。”  
话音刚落，“砰”的一声枪响，红骷髅的脑袋被子弹贯穿。但超级血清使得他仍然没有咽气，冬兵毫不留情的又是几枪，红骷髅的身体抽动了几下，最后终于断气了。  
冬兵看着地上红骷髅的尸体以及那滩鲜血。一切都因为这个人而起——他一手创建了九头蛇，在二战中制造下了无数血淋淋的罪恶。他把自己关进实验室，通过劣质血清改造成第二个超级士兵，而他当初差点就被活活折磨死在实验床上。九头蛇的每个细胞里都浸染着鲜血，也造就了后来的冬兵，以及他所遭受的一切痛苦。  
他难道没有资格审判和处决这个人吗？

冬兵转过身，面对着史蒂夫。史蒂夫凝视着他，他看起来脏兮兮的，身上到处充满了打斗的痕迹，头发乱七八糟，眼眶还有些发红。  
他看起来糟糕极了。  
冬兵二话不说的走上去，将史蒂夫抱住了。  
“我很抱歉。”他低声说，“我把你吓坏了是不是，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫反手死死的搂住了他。  
“你都想起来了是吗？”他的声音颤抖得厉害，“你……你真的回来了吗，巴基？”  
“我不知道该怎么说。”冬兵的手轻柔的抚摸着史蒂夫的背，无声的安抚着他，“我跳下悬崖，灵魂进入灵魂宝石，然而因为宝石里已经有我的一部分灵魂了，它发生了混乱……然后我趁机和我自己的灵魂碎片融合了。灵魂宝石附在了我身上，似乎将我认为了主人……我释放了洛基的灵魂碎片。现在的我是完整的那个我了，史蒂夫。”  
“你同时拥有冬兵的记忆和巴基的记忆了吗？”史蒂夫的声音很轻，带着一丝小心翼翼。  
“可以这么说……”冬兵，不，现在他是真正的巴基了。他闭了闭眼，然后开口，“很奇怪的感觉，好像短短几分钟之内就经历了另一段人生一样……我很庆幸这次九头蛇给我安排的任务是让我去色诱你，再让我去杀你一次，我可受不了。”  
“我都已经做好准备了。”史蒂夫笑了，眼底还带着隐约的泪光，“如果你再在大马路上追杀我，我就强行把你带回去。”  
“笨蛋。”巴基也笑了，声音沙哑，“你总是像个笨蛋一样，不管我变成什么样子，你都会义无反顾的跑来救我。”  
“你也一样，傻瓜。”史蒂夫哽咽着说，“我差点疯掉，你知道吗？你怎么能够……在我的眼前，跳下去……”  
“我很抱歉，对不起，对不起史蒂夫。”巴基喃喃的说着，将史蒂夫抱得更紧，“我再也不会那么做了。”

“咳咳，”不远处的洛基咳嗽了一声，“虽然我很感激巴恩斯中士把我的灵魂碎片释放了出来，也很体谅你们确实需要一个拥抱……但能不能先离开这儿再说？”  
史蒂夫红着脸放开了巴基，两人一起走向索尔和洛基。灵魂宝石以这种完全没有想到的方式拿到了……但可以说，这是最完美的方式了。  
“你说……连灵魂宝石也承受不起我们之间的感情，是真的吗？”路上，史蒂夫小声问巴基，还有些害羞。  
巴基先是愣了一下，随即爆发出一阵大笑：“哈哈哈哈，天啊，你一直都在想着这个吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫满脸通红：“你笑什么……你骗我的？”  
巴基忍住了笑，充满爱意的看着史蒂夫：“当然不是。毕竟我是第一个能征服它的人类，难道不是因为我们之间的感情连它也承受不起吗？”  
他的史蒂夫居然一直在惦记着这个，简直太可爱了。  
说实话，连他也有点搞不清楚状况，怎么突然就成了灵魂宝石的主人……不过有什么关系呢？反正他们的目的达到了，宝石到手了。  
在他还是那个记忆全无的冬兵时，史蒂夫那双破碎的眼睛，那些让人心碎的表白，至今让他一想起还觉得心口抽痛。  
他埋藏在心底七十多年的感情，终于得到了回应……而且还比他想象中要多的多，浓烈的多。  
就算他是那个什么也不记得的冬兵，他也一样爱上了史蒂夫。  
就算他是那个什么也没有的冬兵，背负一身血腥，史蒂夫也一样爱上了他。  
他们跨越世纪，向死而生，从一个战场到另一个战场，无论怎样的命运，也无法将他们分开。  
这样的感情，或许真的……连灵魂宝石也承受不起吧。

“准备好了吗，大家？”索尔爽朗的声音传来，“吾要打开通道了。”  
洛基站在了他身旁，史蒂夫和巴基并肩站在了他们身后。  
回到地球，他们将为一场极为可怕，胜负难知的战斗做好最后的准备。也许他们能赢……也许，将面对另一场生离死别。  
但此刻，他们的心里都充满了必胜的勇气和希望。  
史蒂夫紧紧握住了巴基的手。而索尔，也将洛基的手拉了过来。  
已经走到这一步了，还有什么可畏惧的呢？

两年后。  
布鲁克林一间普通的公寓里，电视开着，新闻里女主播的声音充满了感情：“……我们都不会忘记，一年前的那场可怕战争，我们的复仇者们，为了保护我们的世界，做出了不可磨灭的贡献。而美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯，也在那场战争中英勇牺牲。总统为他颁发了荣誉勋章，为他举行了隆重的葬礼，全世界人民都自发的为他哀悼。今天，正是战争胜利纪念一周年，也是美国队长逝世一周年，让我们铭记……”  
“啪”的一声，电视被关了，巴基回过头去，史蒂夫正无奈的看着他：“你看这种无聊的新闻干什么？”  
“今天有上万人自发去公墓为你扫墓，史蒂夫。”巴基的嘴角微微翘起，“真的不再当美国队长了吗？”  
“我和尼克说过，只要他需要，我随时可以回去帮忙，只是不再以美国队长的身份。”史蒂夫走到他身边坐下，自然而然的给了他一个吻，“我都是一百多岁的人了，难道还不能退休吗？我只想和我的爱人能时不时去度度假，享受一下二人时光，不可以吗？”  
巴基笑起来，他捧住史蒂夫的脸，主动吻了上去，两人很快就在沙发上纠缠成一团。  
“对了……托尼打电话来，说他要结婚了……”史蒂夫的声音断断续续，夹杂着喘息声，“想邀请咱们参加……”  
“专心点。”巴基带着调笑的声音响起，“不要打扰我亲我的小史蒂夫，看看它，都硬得流水了……其余的都等我们干完再说。”  
世界真的是非常美好，不是吗？

END


End file.
